Flach Gwyn
by escudodeplata
Summary: Lincoln Loud, es elegido por un ser extraterrestre, el cual se fusiona a su cuerpo, y le otorga poderes que no puede entender, y mucho menos controlar. Deberá ayudar a esta entidad, a pelear contra seres del espacio exterior, que son comandados por un ser con inmenso poder, para evitar la destrucción de la Tierra. Y a la vez evitar que sus hermanas se enteren de su secreto.
1. Prólogo

**La serie The Loud House, es producida por Nickelodeon, y fue creada por Chris Savino.**

Prólogo: El inicio de lo desconocido

En las cercanías del planeta Marte, un pequeño cometa, que deja a su paso una estela de luz multi-color, va volando a una velocidad, que aunque no lo parecía era increíble.

 _«¡Lo veo!»_ Comenta una vez que ve un diminuto punto azul a la distancia. _«Tercer planeta, de la estrella enana amarilla. Esa la única estrella con esas características en todo este sector, ¡tiene que ser ese!»_ Sin perder más tiempo, acelera a mayor velocidad. _«Tengo que enviar el mensaje ahora. Quizás no hayan muchos que puedan resolverlo a tiempo, pero solo necesito a un solo habitante de ese planeta.»_

* * *

Mientras en la Tierra, Estados Unidos, Michigan, en la ciudad de Royal Woods. En la casa de la familia Loud, Lincoln dormía apacible en su cama. Sin embargo una pequeña figura entra a su habitación, se sube a su cama, e inicia el proceso de despertar al peliblanco.

–Lincoln, Lincoln –. Lo llama elevando la voz, cada vez que dice su nombre, pero para la tercera lo agarra del cuello de su pijama, y grita su nombre. – ¡Lincoln! ¡Despierta!

– ¡¿Ah?! –Responde Lincoln, sorprendido por el repentino acto, que lo despertó. – ¿Qué pasa? ¿Lisa? –Pregunta confundido, mientras ve a su hermana parada sobre su cama, para después sentarse sobre esta. – ¿Qué ocurre? Son las... ¡! –Hace una pausa para ver su reloj, y luego concluir molesto, mirando a su hermana. – ¡¿Cuatro de la mañana?!

–Lincoln entiendo que estés molesto –. Le dice con su ceceo, y expulsando un poco de saliva en la cara de su hermano, quien después de secarse la cara, se vuelve a acostar. –Personalmente también me molestaría si alguien me levantara a esta hora sin ningún motivo importante –. Trata de explicar la niña, para a continuación explicar el motivo de por qué lo despertó. –Sin embargo te puedo asegurar que el motivo por el que te desperté, es de gran importancia.

Lincoln entendiendo que no podrá deshacerse de su hermana, se vuelve a sentar en su cama, y le pone toda su atención a ella.

–Hace aproximadamente una hora. Recibí un mensaje, cuyo origen proviene, según mis cálculos, a más de 300 millones de km., de nuestro planeta. Además el mensaje estaba en un idioma, que no existe en ninguna parte del mundo –. Una vez termina de explicar el motivo por el cual despertó a Lincoln, se toma un tiempo para que él saque sus propias conclusiones.

Aún medio dormido, Lincoln pudo entender lo que su hermana trataba de decir.

– ¿Quieres decir que contactaste alienígenas? – Pregunta ya más despierto que antes, e interesado en lo que su hermana le dice.

–Por favor Lincoln –. Le responde con su usual tono monótono. –Primero; yo no los contacté a ellos, ellos me contactaron a mí –. Dice acomodándose los lentes. –Y segundo; no creo que sea educado llamarlos alienígenas.

Lincoln ahora totalmente despierto, se acomoda sobre su cama. Y comienza a cuestionar a Lisa:

– ¿Y para qué te contactarían los...? –Intenta completar la frase, pero se detiene al ver la a mirada de reproche de su hermana, e intenta cambiar la última palabra. – ¿Viajeros interestelares?

La pequeña genio sonríe al ver que su hermano la escucha, y cambia la palabra, para no ofender a nadie. Sin embargo entiende que su hermano no parece interesado en lo que dice.

–Obviamente porqué están interesados en hacer contacto con nuestra especie. Y para ello, primero necesitan conocer a un espécimen de gran categoría, que represente a la Tierra –. Concluye con un gesto para referirse a ella misma.

– ¿Entonces te enviaron el mensaje específicamente a ti? –Pregunta sin estar convencido de que sea esa la razón por la que enviaron el mensaje. –Y sobre el mensaje ¿qué es lo que decía?

Lisa nota el escepticismo de su hermano, ya sea sobre la veracidad del mensaje que recibió o el motivo por el que realmente lo enviaron, por lo que explica con mayor detalle.

–No, obviamente no me enviaron el mensaje a mí, sino a todo el mundo. Y en cuanto al mensaje era una petición de reunión, que ya conteste. –Responde con seguridad a esa última parte. –Y estoy muy segura de que he sido la primera en traducir el mensaje, y responder –. Afirma jactándose de eso.

Lincoln mira a su hermana adornándose con sus propios elogios. Por un momento él se vio tentado a reprocharle la famosa advertencia de sus padres, acerca de hablar con desconocidos, pero hubo algo que aún no entendía.

–Bien –. Responde soltando un bostezo, mostrando que estaba siendo invadido por el sueño. –Entiendo que según tú, recibiste un mensaje del espacio exterior, lo tradujiste y respondiste, y te vas a reunir con quien envió el mensaje. ¿Pero qué tengo que ver yo con esto? –Pregunta mientras se acomoda para volver a dormirse.

–El mensaje pedía reunirse rápidamente con el remitente. Así que respondí que nos podíamos ver en 1 hora, además el mensaje también pedía que eligiéramos el lugar, así que será sobre una colina cercana –. Contesta volviendo a su tono monótono pero con una sonrisa en su rostro, que se reflejaba levemente en su voz.

– ¡¿En una hora?! –Responde Lincoln cayéndose de su cama, por un salto que dio al saber que la cita es para hoy.

–Así es –. Responde la pequeña, que por algún extraño motivo, no se vio afectada por el salto que dio el peliblanco, por lo que, seguía sobre su cama, y a continuación detalla el motivo por el cual lo despertó. –Por desgracia necesito llevar algunos de mis equipos, y no calcule la escasez del tiempo que yo misma me impuse.

–Entonces; ¿me despertaste para que te ayude a cargar tu equipo? –Dice un poco adolorido, mientras se pone de pie y se comienza a reponer de la caída.

–Así es –. Responde tranquila. –La verdad es que dada la hora, y que sea sábado, eran muy pocas mis opciones. Pero dado el número de habilidades y cualidades, que requiero en la persona que me asista, es el motivo por el que fuiste mi primera opción.

Lincoln la mira con un rostro serio, mientras intenta leer a través de ella, y le responde.

–Por curiosidad. La principal razón por la que viniste aquí, fue por qué era el único, que no te sacaría a patadas del cuarto, ¿verdad?

Lisa se acomodó los lentes, miró fijamente a Lincoln y le responde. –Si. Pero además de esa, hay otros motivos por el que eres mi primera opción –. Agrega al final para levantar el ánimo de su hermano, y así él esté dispuesto a darle una mano.

–De acuerdo –. Responde sin mucho ánimo, por el cansancio. Pero aún dispuesto a ayudarla. –Solo dame unos minutos para vestirme, y te veré en tú habitación.

Una vez que escucha la respuesta de su hermano, Lisa sonríe complacida, por lo que se disponía a retirarse, para darle espacio a su hermano, para que pueda vestirse, no sin antes darle unas últimas instrucciones:

–No creo que haga falta decirlo, pero tenemos el tiempo contado. Dejare las cosas que necesito que transportes afuera de mi habitación. Te estaré esperando en el garaje con el carro de Lana, para ayudar a transportarlo.

Una vez que termina de detallar el plan para salir, deja la habitación de Lincoln. Quien ya se lamentaba el no haber sacado a Lisa a patadas, como lo haría Lori, Lynn o Lola.

* * *

A millones de kilómetros de la Tierra, el pequeño asteroide seguía su curso fijo, sin contratiempos. Ahora más entusiasta que antes sobre su destino final. Esto es debido a que le llego una respuesta, al mensaje que envió, que además acordaba una hora y un lugar, para verse.

Al principio se vio un poco confundido por el mensaje que decía que se verían en una "hora" seguido de una serie de números, que según el mensaje eran coordenadas. El problema principal resaltaba en que no sabía que era una hora, o como ubicar el lugar del encuentro a través de las coordenadas. Por fortuna quien envió el mensaje, dejo una serie de indicaciones para poder saber cuánto es una hora, y el cómo usar las coordenadas, para saber dónde es el lugar del encuentro.

 _«¡Obtuve respuesta! ¡Obtuve respuesta!»_ Se decía a sí mismo, mientras seguía rumbo fijo a la Tierra. _«¡Es solo una! ¡Pero es más que suficiente!»_

Ya había recorrido más de la mitad del camino para ir a su destino, pero la reunión seria, según sus cálculos, dentro de unos 25 minutos. Lo bueno es que tenía suficiente entusiasmo para acelerar continuamente.

 _«¡De seguir así llegare al menos 10 minutos antes de tiempo!»_ Dice alegre mientras mira al punto azul a la distancia, el cual se hacía más grande a cada segundo que pasaba. _«¡Solo necesito a uno! ¡Un solo ser vivo que me ayude a cumplir mi objetivo!»_

* * *

De vuelta a la Tierra, Lincoln ya había ayudado a llevar los instrumentos que le pidió Lisa. Por desgracia el carrito que usaron para llevar los instrumentos de Lisa, no podía subir por la colina debido a la cantidad de hierba que crecía en ella, por lo que Lincoln, tuvo que subir los instrumentos de Lisa, uno por uno.

El lugar del encuentro era en la cima de una pequeña colina, ubicada a unas cuantas cuadras de la casa. El terreno está ubicado sobre el borde del área residencial, por lo que seguía después de este, era un pequeño bosque. La colina no era muy empinada, pero para llegar a la cima había que hacer un recorrido de medio kilómetro, lo que no es mucho, a menos que tengas que cargar una caja de 12 Kg., junto a otras dos más con un peso total de 10 Kg.

Para cuando Lincoln termino de traer la última caja, Lisa ya había desempacado las otras dos cajas, en la que había un telescopio para estrellas en uno, y en la otra un receptor de señales, con una antena, sobre una base.

– ¡Listo! –Dice dejando la última de las cajas detrás de su hermana. – ¿Necesitas que haga algo más? –Pregunta mientras se sienta sobre la hierba, para después ver a su hermana sacar el equipo, de la última caja.

–No –Dice mientras rápidamente saca lo que parece ser una caja de plástico, con varias piezas de metal –. De momento puedes descansar –. Dicho eso Lisa abre un compartimiento, donde conecto unos cables del receptor, a la caja de plástico, que resulta ser una enorme batería portátil, por lo que el receptor se enciende, y la antena comienza a girar sobre su base.

– ¿Cuánto falta para que lleguen? –Pregunta Lincoln, recostado, y mirando las estrellas.

Ante la pregunta de su hermano, ella examina un cronometro, que saca del bolsillo y responde, –22 minutos, con 5 segundos. – Una vez respondida la duda de Lincoln comienza a preparar su equipo para el encuentro. –Tengo más que tiempo suficiente, para calibrar mí equipo, antes de la llegada de nuestros visitantes.

Con Lisa ocupada en su silencioso trabajo. Lincoln comenzó a sentir sueño, y al estar acostado, fue en menos de un minuto que cayó víctima del sueño.

* * *

–Lincoln, Lincoln, –el mencionado logra oír como lo llaman, pero no es hasta que lo sacuden del cuello que lo sacan del sueño. – ¡Lincoln! ¡Despierta!

Ante estos actos el peliblanco finalmente reacciona, encontrándose con su hermana genio, quien sonreía de oreja a oreja, y temblaba tanto de la emoción, que parecía que podría explotar en cualquier momento.

–Esto casi parece un déjà vu –. Dice medio dormido, pero se despeja más al ver como su hermana actuaba. – ¿Qué pasa Lisa?

–Están aquí –. Una vez que responde vuelve al telescopio, y después de ver por unos segundos, vuelve al receptor para tomar notas de lo que recibe. –Llegaron con 10 minutos de anticipación. Me alegra haber venido antes. –Lisa seguía cambiando entre el telescopio, y el receptor.

El peliblanco se levanta, y dirige su mirada al cielo. Lo único que logra ver son las pocas estrellas que poco a poco desaparecen debido a que el comienzo del amanecer estaba cerca, por lo que el cielo, dejo atrás su color negro, y fue reemplazado por uno azul marino, que se iba aclarando.

–Yo no veo nada –dice con tono desilusionado.

–Por favor Lincoln –le responde la genio, mientras mira el receptor. –Es obvio que no los veras a simple vista. Necesitas el telescopio, para ello –. Aclara, para después hacerle un gesto para que se acerque. –Mira.

Habiendo escuchado la explicación de Lisa, Lincoln mira por el telescopio como le indico. Lo que llega a ver a través del aparato, es una esfera luminosa blanca, que destallaba varios colores al azar. Sin embargo lo que llamaba más la atención del chico es que el objeto parecía estar inmóvil.

– ¿Es solo mi imaginación, o no se están moviendo? –Pregunta mientras aleja su vista de la mirilla del aparato, y vuelve a levantar su vista al cielo, esta vez enfocando un pequeño punto luminoso, que aún seguía visible en el cielo.

–No es tú imaginación. Poco después de que los ubique se detuvieron –al momento que dice eso hace a un lado a su hermano, para poder volver a mirar por el telescopio –. De hecho me he dado cuenta de dos cosas; La primera es que no son ellos, sino un él o ella, dependiendo de su género.

Al momento que dice eso, Lincoln voltea a su hermana, levantando una ceja.

– ¿Y cómo sabes eso? –Pregunta sin apartar la vista de su hermana, quien volvió al receptor.

–Por el mensaje que envía; "Estoy aquí", lo que me hace pensar que solo es uno. Lo extraño es que lo envía una y otra vez –. Agrega mostrándose un poco confundida, pero aun emocionada.

Con eso dicho Lincoln vuelve su mirada nuevamente al pequeño punto en el cielo.

– ¿Y qué es lo otro, que descubriste? –Pregunta pensando en cómo serán los seres que quieren conocerlos.

–Qué definitivamente son muy pequeños. –Dicho eso mira al cielo, y comienza su explicación. –Según mis cálculos la señal se origina a menos de un kilómetro de altura. Una distancia muy corta, por lo que deberíamos ser capaces de ver su nave sin usar el telescopio. Por lo que el motivo por el que no los podemos ver, es que su nave, es de un tamaño menor al del puño de un adulto.

Mientras Lisa explica el origen de su hipótesis, Lincoln pierde de vista el punto en el cielo, aunque eso sería incorrecto, ya que en verdad este desapareció.

–Ah, Lisa... –Le comienza a llamar, con cierta preocupación que mostraba en su voz. –Creo que se fue.

Al oír eso Lisa rápidamente mira por el telescopio, y una vez que lo hace se comienza desesperar.

– ¿Qué pasó? ¿A dónde fue? –Estas y más preguntas comenzaron a salir de la pequeña, mientras cambiaba a cada rato el ángulo del aparato.

* * *

El pequeño cometa no se había ido, es solo que su luz se había apagado. Esto permitió ver la verdadera imagen del asteroide, el cual parecía una roca con incrustaciones de cristales que sobresalían por todas partes, y como Lisa había resuelto, el objeto no era más grande que el puño de un hombre adulto. Sin embargo lo que llama su atención es la gran cantidad de colores opacos que parecían dominar en él; rojo, azul amarillo, lila, naranja, etc. Era toda una variedad de colores, que no solo estaba en los cristales sino también en la superficie rocosa.

 _«Ya sabía que era muy posible que no tuviera muchas opciones. Pero jamás imagine que los seres de este planeta fueran tan pequeños.»_ dice con cierta decepción mientras ve a la distancia a los dos hermanos _. «El más pequeño debe ser un retoño, mientras que el mayor debe ser su procreador.»_

El objeto se queda viéndolos durante varios minutos, mientras parece meditar algo importante.

 _«Sí elijo al grande, tendré un cuerpo, maduro y fuerte. Justo lo que necesito, para mis objetivos. Pero podría oponerse a mis deseos, si no logro convencerlo de que me ayude.»_ Piensa mientras mira a Lincoln, que miraba como su hermana seguía intentando encontrar al visitante, con su telescopio _. «Por otro lado el pequeño debe ser más fácil, de convencer. Lo del cuerpo lo debo poder arreglar fácilmente, haciéndolo crecer rápidamente. Pero ¿podrá su mente aguantar la presión y el estrés de lo que tendrá que hacer?»_ Después de unos segundos de pensamiento profundo, toma una decisión. _«Supongo que lo averiguare. El pequeño será.»_ Dicho eso se lanza a sí mismo en dirección a los dos hermanos, pero sin iluminarse para que ellos no sean advertidos.

* * *

Lisa seguía buscando desesperada lo que ella creía que era una nave.

– ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está? –Se preguntaba una y otra vez, mientras cambiaba la dirección del instrumento. A la vez que hacia eso, Lisa sin darse cuenta empujaba el telescopio, en dirección al borde de la cima, que iba cuesta abajo.

–Lisa ten cuidado. Estas empujando el... ¡! –Antes de que termine la frase, un pedazo de tierra suelta, en la que se apoyaba una de las patas del trípode, se termina de desprender, provocando que este comience a caer de la colina, junto con Lisa quien sujetaba con fuerza el telescopio. – ¡Lisa!

Inmediatamente Lincoln, quien al ver que ella caería junto a su instrumento, intenta atrapar a Lisa. Ella trata de alejarse, soltando el telescopio, por desgracia la manga de su suéter, se atora con la perilla de este.

– ¡Lincoln! –La pequeña extiende su brazo libre hacia el peliblanco, por desgracia Lincoln apuntaba al torso, por lo que lo pasa de largo.

Por fortuna Lincoln logra agarrar a Lisa de su cintura, mientras que ella lo hace del cuello de su remera. En el momento en que Lincoln comienza a tirar de Lisa, siente el peso del telescopio, que debido a su inclinación; seguía cayendo del lado contrario. Por lo que Lincoln hace un último esfuerzo y tira de Lisa con todas sus fuerzas, ella también lo hace, lo que provoca que rompa la remera de su hermano. Lo bueno es que con eso pudieron evitar su caída cuesta abajo, lo malo cayeron hacia atrás con el telescopio incluido, cayendo justo sobre la cima de la colina. Al momento que caen, Lincoln siente un fuerte golpe en su pecho.

Una vez que la caída concluye. La primera en reaccionar es Lisa. Quien se levanta y se dirige a su hermano preocupada.

– ¡Lincoln! ¿Estás bien? –Al oír la pregunta Lincoln se levanta mientras se acaricia el pecho dónde sintió el golpe.

–Sí, estoy bien. Solo algo adolorido –. Una vez que responde a su hermana, este la mira y le devuelve la pregunta. – ¿Y cómo te encuentras tú Lisa?

–Bien. Gracias a ti, no tendré que pasar una semana en cama, por lesiones menores –explica mientras, mira como su hermano se soba el pecho –. En cambio, parece que tú sufriste una ligera contusión en la parte del manubrio, de tú esternón. Permíteme –. Le indica Lisa para que deje examinarlo.

La remera de Lincoln se había rasgado, cuando Lisa tiro de ella, por lo que la niña tenía una perfecta vista del área bajo la garganta, que se veía inflamada.

– ¿Cómo fue que me hice esto? –Pregunta sorprendido por el daño que tenía.

–Creo que cuando tiraste de mí, el telescopio se vio influenciado por la fuerza de inercia, haciendo que se dirija directo hacia ti –explica mientras apunta al telescopio del otro lado del cuerpo de Lincoln –. Y tal perece que en medio de tú tirón, me liberaste del telescopio, al costo de la manga de mi suéter. –Dicho eso muestra a Lincoln su manga, que resulta estar rasgada y al igual que la remera de Lincoln sin reparación. –En fin. El golpe no es grave. En unos días sanara por completo.

–Bueno –. Responde tranquilo, a la vez que se levanta. –Mejor volvamos a casa antes de que papá y mamá se enteren de que desaparecimos.

Lisa se queda mirando el cielo, que ya tenía un azul más claro que hace unos minutos, además de que no quedaba ninguna estrella en el cielo.

–Si – dice con tristeza en su voz –. Supongo que tienes razón –. Con eso dicho Lisa, comienza a empacar su equipo.

Lincoln la mira con pena, ya que perdió la posibilidad de entablar amistad con vida inteligente del espacio exterior, que por lo visto era más inteligente que los humanos.

–Lamento que no hayas podido conocerlos –le comenta el peliblanco, tratando de animarla –. Pero estoy seguro de que volverán, es decir; lograste descifrar su mensaje, seguramente querrán conocerte.

Lisa sonríe ante el intento de su hermano de animarla, y le contesta.

–Es cierto. Gracias Lincoln –. A continuación Lisa termina de empacar la batería que alimentaba el receptor, y comienza a bajar la caja. –Mejor nos apresuramos. Si te ayudo llegaremos antes a casa, lo que disminuirá la posibilidad de que nuestros padres se enteren de que salimos. Empaca el receptor, y bájalo. Después vuelve aquí, y ayúdame a terminar de empacar el telescopio, para así bajarlo.

–De acuerdo –. Responde alegre el chico al ver que su hermana vuelve estar animada. Y mientras la genio, va bajando la colina, él comienza a empacar el receptor.

 _«¡Rayos!»_

Lincoln volteo rápidamente, al oír la queja. Lisa parecía estar bien, y parecía no haber oído nada. Sin embargo a él le pareció que venía de muy cerca. Al final decide no darle importancia y comienza a empacar el receptor, para así bajarlo y ponerlo en el carrito de Lana.

Pasaría un tiempo para que Lincoln sepa de dónde vino esa voz.

 _Continuara..._

 **Vaya que la tengo liada. Estoy escribiendo 3 historias y encima no soy de escribir mucho...**

 **Como sea, espero hayan disfrutado de la historia y si les gusto dejen un comentario por favor. Así por lo menos se que alguien lee esto.**


	2. Capitulo 1

**La serie The Loud House, es producida por Nickelodeon, y fue creada por Chris Savino.**

 **Cap. 01: La revelación de un héroe. Parte I**

Era el inicio de un pacífico día en Royal Woods. A menos que se viva cerca de la casa más ruidosa de la ciudad, la casa Loud; y siendo día de escuela todas las chicas ya comenzaron sus actividades desde temprano, música de rock a todo volumen, ruidos de explosiones, las peleas en las que estaban dos gemelas como únicas participantes, y los gritos de una chica que exigía silencio. Todo esto y más era parte de la rutina diaria de esta casa. Sin embargo había un joven el cual no estaba a su 100% y no haría acto de presencia si no hasta el desayuno.

Mientras las 10 hijas del matrimonio desayunan con su usual alboroto qué hacían al estar todas juntas, un joven peliblanco se hace presente, después de haberse dado un baño. Sin embargo eso no había logrado quitarle el sueño que sentía. Una vez que llega, todas sus hermanas dejan de hacer sus cosas creando un momento de silencio, para mirar a su hermano, quien parecía estar al borde de la muerte por cansancio extremo.

— ¡Cielos hermano! —Exclama su hermana Luna al verlo no solamente al borde de un colapso por falta de sueño, sino también con ojeras y ojos rojos. — ¿Otra mala noche de sueño?

—Sí... —Exclamó sin ánimo el joven, mientras se dirigía al refrigerador por algo de comer.

Esta no había sido la primera noche de mal sueño que había tenido Lincoln, de hecho ya era la octava. Y parecía que con cada día era peor. Sin embargo Lincoln no lograba dar con la causa; se acostaba y se dormía a la misma hora, para despertarse y levantarse a la hora de siempre, y en ningún momento se despertaba o tenía un sueño que lo perturbara. Además no sólo era cansancio por falta de sueño, sino que de alguna forma también físico, como si su cuerpo hiciera horas extras mientras él duerme.

—Lincoln en serio tienes que hacer algo con eso —le dice su hermana Lori, mientras aleja su vista del celular para ponerla sobre Lincoln —. Literalmente ya pareces un muerto en vida. —Pese a la preocupación que predicaba la mayor de las hermanas, su voz tenía cierto tono de indiferencia.

—Es verdad —. Responde casi al instante su hermana Luan. —Si no descansas bien, pronto descansaras por siempre. ¿Entienden? —mientras la castaña comenzaba a reír el resto del grupo solamente soltó un quejido de fastidio. Excepto por el peliblanco qué peleaba por no quedarse dormido.

Mientras las chicas reprochaban a Luan con la mirada, Lincoln abre el refrigerador para sacar algo qué comer. A pesar de la gran selección de comidas que tenía a su disposición, toma una caja de malteada proteínica sabor chocolate que le pertenecía a su hermana Lynn. Sin meditar nada más le saca la tapa a la caja y comienza a beber su contenido. Mientras comienza a beber la malteada, sus hermanas una por una dirigen su mirada a él. En un momento el peliblanco se separa del cartón para tomar aire, y una vez que lo hace vuelve a unir su boca al pico del cartón.

Una vez que Lincoln acaba con la malteada, y suelta un corto eructo muy sonoro. Nota como todas sus hermanas lo miran.

—Lo siento Lynn. Tenía hambre y no sé por qué tome tu malteada sin pensar. Después te pagaré por ella —se explica mientras cierra la puerta de la heladera, y se dirige al bote de basura, mientras es seguido por la mirada de sus hermanas —. ¿Qué? —Pregunta mirándolas.

—Lincoln, esa cosa literalmente le cae muy mal al estómago —. Le responde Lori, con un rostro que reflejada sorpresa y preocupación, por cómo Lincoln se había bebido la malteada como si de agua se tratara.

—Es cierto — responde Lynn, mostrándose igual de preocupada que Lori por su hermano —. Incluso yo tengo que diluirlo en agua para poder tomarlo —. Aclara la castaña para que entienda lo sorprendente que era que se haya acabado todo el cartón.

—Chicas calma. No es para tanto, la caja sólo estaba medio llena —. Explica el peliblanco mientras tira el cartón a la basura.

Al oír la respuesta de su hermano las chicas se quedan mirando entre sí, incrédulas por las palabras de su hermano, hasta que Lana le contradice lo que él cree saber.

—Lincoln, —la pequeña rubia habla con lentitud, y un tono titubeante, como si dudara de lo que le está por decir – esa caja estaba llena. La que estaba medio vacía era esa —. A continuación Lana apunta a la cómoda de la cocina, a un lado de la heladera —. La cual también te tomaste.

Dicho eso, Lynn se levanta de su asiento y agarra la caja a un lado de la heladera, para sacudirla un poco y así demostrar que solo quedaban gotas adentro.

Aparentemente en el momento en que Lincoln tomó aire después de beberse la malteada de la caja, sus manos rápidamente dejaron el cartón vacío a un lado de la heladera, para a continuación tomar una caja sin abrir de la misma malteada, y la abren. Terminando todo justo en el momento en qué Lincoln recupera el aliento, y así acabar con la otra caja, sin que se diera cuenta.

Ante esta revelación, Lincoln está tan sorprendido que no sabe qué decir, quedándose con ojos y boca abiertos, sin entender como pudo hacer eso y no darse cuenta.

Mientras Lincoln esta desconcertado por lo que le dijeron. Lynn se acerca a él, con la caja vacía en sus manos. El joven no se da cuenta de su presencia, hasta que se pone enfrente de él.

—Ah... —Comienza a decir mientras piensa que decirle a su hermana, pero al entender que sin importar la excusa que diera, el hecho era que se había acabado toda su malteada. —Lo siento Lynn... —finalmente comienza a hablar con un tono nervioso, no solo porque se bebió toda la malteada de su hermana, sino que ahora tenía a la dueña enfrente, —No sé qué me sucedió. Ni siquiera me gusta esa malteada.

—No importa —le responde Lynn restándole importancia a ese asunto, pero con una mirada preocupada dirigida a su hermano. —Más importante ¿Tú estás bien?

Ante el cambio de tema por parte de su hermana, Lincoln arquea una ceja, mostrando ahora no solo una cara de cansancio, sino además una con rastros de sorpresa. Es decir su hermana no solo no está enojada, sino preocupada por él.

—Si... —Responde con cierta confusión en su voz. — ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Lincoln literalmente has estado actuando raro desde hace días —le responde Lori, mirándolo desde su lugar en la mesa.

—Si, como que has tenido muchos ataques de hambre últimamente —explica Leni, con una mirada preocupada dirigida a su hermano.

Estos "ataques de hambre" como Leni los llamaba, era cuando Lincoln sin ningún motivo aparente le daba un hambre tan grande, que la tenía que saciar lo más rápido posible, y con lo que tuviera más a mano.

—Vamos chicas —comenzó a decir Lincoln con pesadez —, ¿no creen que están exagerando? —Concluye el peliblanco convencido de que sus hermanas nuevamente estaban siendo sobreprotectoras.

—Claro que no —. Responde Lola a la ofensiva. —En la cena de ayer acabaste con tú cena en menos de un minuto, —le dijo con queja lo que ocurrió –y después de eso intentaste comerte mis nuggets —finalizo mostrándose irritada por lo que intento en aquella ocasión.

—Bueno si —dice dándole la razón pero de inmediato le se defiende —. Pero es que tenía mucha hambre. Además ¿quién no querría un nugget más? —Trato de excusarse, por lo ocurrido en aquella ocasión.

—Sí, está bien —responde Lynn dándole la razón en eso, quien seguía frente suyo, y hace una canasta con la caja de cartón que tenía en sus manos, encestando en el bote de basura —. ¿Pero cómo explicas lo que hiciste después?

Ante esa pregunta Lincoln comienza a hacer memoria, recordando lo que siguió, después de su fallido intento de comer los nuggets de su hermana menor.

Como seguía ocurriendo en ocasiones a la hora de la cena, se habían dividido en dos mesas, una para los grandes, y otra para los mayores. Después de que la princesa de la familia trunco el intento de Lincoln, de obtener comida de su plato, el resto de sus hermanas menores se pusieron en guardia para evitar cualquier intento del peliblanco de quitarle sus alimentos.

Al ver que no podría obtener nada de sus hermanas, se decide a ir a la mesa de los grandes dónde comían hígado salteado, con cebollas.

Una vez que está en la mesa de los mayores le pide a su padre una porción de hígado con cebollas. Su padre sorprendido por la petición, accede fácilmente a ella. Sin embargo eso no fue lo más sorprendente, sino el hecho que repitió tres platos más de este.

Una vez que el peliblanco termina de recordar lo que ocurrió en aquella ocasión, se ve desconcertado por lo que hizo, por lo que cae sobre sus rodillas.

— ¡¿Qué me sucede?! —Pregunta tanto asombrado, como asustado, al recordar lo que ocurrió en la noche, más aun cuando entendió que lo hizo estando consiente de sus acciones.

Sus hermanas preocupadas se acercan a él, para tratar de consolarlo. Por desgracia, ninguna de ellas podía responder las dudas de Lincoln. Excepto por una pequeña castaña, con lentes, que se había acercado a su hermano, no para darle consuelo, sino una respuesta a su pregunta.

—Creo tener la respuesta a eso —habla con su usual, y característico tono.

Al decir esas palabras, todas sus hermanas la miran esperando a que continuara, y explicara lo que le pasaba a su único hermano.

— ¿Lisa? —Menciona el nombre de su hermana, con duda. — ¿Sabes lo que me sucede?

Lisa se acerca a su hermano hasta estar cara a cara con él, y una vez que lo hace le responde con una leve inclinación de su cabeza.

—Así es —responde con seguridad, mientras acomoda sus lentes —. De hecho, si acierto en mi hipótesis, no solo explicaría tus ataques de hambre, sino también tus complicaciones para dormir, e incluso el sonambulismo de hace dos semanas.

Si, así como lo dijo Lisa, hace un par de semanas Lincoln sufrió de sonambulismo. Pero solo por dos noches, sin embargo en ambos casos los actos del peliblanco en su estado de sonámbulo, fueron un poco extraños:

La primera vez Lincoln fue a la sala dónde se sentó en el sillón, para después prender el decodificador digital, pero sin encender el televisor, y en el resto de la noche, Lincoln cambiaba de canal cada 15 segundos.

En la segunda noche el joven estando dormido, se dirigió a la computadora de la casa, además llevando su propia notebook, enciende ambos aparatos, y comenzó a abrir diferentes páginas de internet en ambas maquinas, y cambiándolas cada 5 minutos.

Lincoln y sus hermanas se enteraron de esto, gracias a las cámaras de Luan, que registraron lo sucedido.

—Entonces... —dice el peliblanco, después de hacer memoria. — ¿Todo lo que me ocurre está relacionado? ¿El hambre? ¿Mis problemas de sueño?

—Correcto unidad fraternal masculina N° 1. De hecho lo que te sucede es muy simple. Se le conoce como la transición de niño a adulto, o en otras palabras...

* * *

— ¡PUBERTAD! —Dice Lincoln enojado, acompañado de su mejor amigo Clyde, mientras caminan juntos a la escuela. – ¡De todo lo que me podía pasar, esto es lo peor por mucho! —Dice dando pisadas fuertes al piso.

—Oye Lincoln —comenzó a hablar Clyde, en un intento de calmar a su amigo. — ¿No crees que estas exagerando? Es decir es la pubertad, no el fin del mundo —Explica el joven de lentes tratando de serenar al peliblanco.

El joven de la camisa naranja, solo suelta un suspiro pesado, al terminar de oír el argumento de Clyde. Después se detiene, con lo que su amigo también lo hace. Voltea para estar cara a cara con su compañero, y para finalizar pone sus manos en los hombros de él.

—Clyde, dulce e ingenuo Clyde —dice con un tono mezclado con cierto cariño y pena —, es obvio que no puedes entender lo precaria de mi situación. Por lo que déjame ilustrarte: Desde que mis hermanas saben lo que ocurre cuando un chico pasa por la pubertad, han estado ideando diferentes planes para cuando me toque. Y créeme cuando te lo digo; casi ninguno es agradable.

Una vez que explica su situación deja caer sus brazos, de los hombros de su amigo, y reanuda su caminata a la escuela, solo que ahora no golpeaba el piso con los pies, por cada paso que daba. Clyde por un momento queda sorprendido por la revelación de su amigo, pero de inmediato sale de la sorpresa, y acelera el paso para poder ubicarse a un lado de Lincoln.

— ¡Espera Lincoln! —Le suplica a su amigo mientras se acerca a él, y una vez que está a su lado, le pregunta: — ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que "idearon planes para cuando te suceda"?

Antes de responder, Lincoln suelta un suspiro pesado — ¿Por dónde empezar? —Comenta mientras su rostro tiene una mezcla de estar pensando, y cansancio. Como si solo recordar le fuera molesto. —Para empezar Lynn, quiere que me vuelva su compañero de entrenamiento para todos sus deportes, para que así, según ella, desarrolle mejor mis músculos. Lola está armando un perímetro para que no me acerque a ella o a sus cosas, y les transmita mi peste. ¡Ni siquiera estoy apestando! —Se queja a viva voz, a la vez que se detiene, mostrando una expresión de ira.

Clyde también lo hace, y ve el cómo solo recordar hacia enfurecer al peliblanco. Haciéndolo pensar que Lisa tiene razón en cuanto a lo de la pubertad, ya que el recordaba que en una charla con sus padres, en lo que hablaban de los cambios que su cuerpo sufriría, los cambios de humor eran uno de los síntomas de la pubertad.

Una vez que Lincoln se calma y reanuda su camino junto a su amigo, continúa con los planes de sus hermanas.

—Lana por otro lado no puede esperar para comenzar a compararme con sus mascotas, para ver qué tan peludo estoy en comparación a ellos. Lisa quiere hacerme todo tipo de exámenes, para así tener un mejor conocimiento de los cambios que sufre el cuerpo masculino al pasar por la pubertad. Y como soy el único hombre en la casa que pasara por esa experiencia, créeme cuando te digo que las muestras de sangre, no van a ser suficientes para ella. —Al momento en que menciona eso su cuerpo comienza a temblar, en anticipación a lo que le esperaba. —Por ultimo Luna y Lucy, quieren que escriba canciones y poemas con ellas. Luna porque en la adolescencia uno entra "en la fase rebelde" y quiere que escriba canciones sobre eso con ella. Y Lucy parece creer en la posibilidad de que agarre su gusto por lo gótico, por eso de los cambios de humor... —Termina la frase con un suspiro de cansancio por lo que le acaba de contar a Clyde.

Ante la información que el peliblanco le acaba de dar a su amigo, sobre lo que sufrirá mientras pasa por la pubertad, es decir, además de los cambios físicos y hormonales. También tendría que soportar a sus hermanas por nuevos motivos. Como si los viejos ya no fueran suficientes.

Una vez que Clyde logra entender el dilema de Lincoln, comienza a pensar en algo para animarlo. No obstante sus pensamientos se enfocaron a las hermanas que su mejor amigo no había mencionado; Lily, Leni y por supuesto, Lori. Por lo que comienza a fantasear con ella, imaginándola como una santa que no molestaría a su hermano mientras pasa por una etapa tan sensible como la pubertad.

Con solo una mirada a su amigo, el peliblanco ya podía imaginar lo que pasaba por su cabeza. La verdad es que a Lori no le interesaba la pubertad de su hermano, ya que en menos de un año ella iría a la universidad, y el problema sería de sus hermanas. Leni lo único que quería era sacarle sus medidas una vez a la semana, para poder mantenerse al tanto de la estatura de su hermano, para sus diseños. Algo muy poco molesto, como para mencionárselo a su amigo. Y Lily, bueno es una bebe, por lo que no tenía ningún plan para él.

—Por favor cambiemos de tema —le dice con un tono monótono, sacando a su amigo de su trance —. ¿Ha ocurrido algo nuevo? No pude ver las noticias por el apuro que tuve de salir de la casa.

Ante esa pregunta Clyde dibuja una ligera sonrisa en su rostro y revisa uno de sus bolsillos para sacar un Smartphone.

—Si —. Dice casi en un grito, mientras comienza a buscar en su celular. —Flach Gwyn volvió a salir. Parece que esta vez detuvo a unos traficantes, en la ciudad. Según el noticiero llevaban armas, entre otras cosas. Y en esta ocasión hay vídeo —. Dice con una sonrisa, meneando su celular en posición horizontal frente a Lincoln, mostrando que estaba listo para reproducir un video.

— ¡¿En serio?! —dice emocionado mientras se acomoda a un lado de Clyde, y una vez que lo hace lo comienza a apurar para que reproduzca el vídeo —. ¡Rápido! ¡Ponlo! ¡Ponlo!

—De acuerdo, pero espera a que lo ponga donde inicia la grabación —. Dice mientras le pone reproducir al vídeo.

Una vez que el vídeo se comienza a reproducir, lo primero que se ve, es a una periodista del noticiero local, y abajo el título de la noticia; "Primer vídeo de Flach Gwyn", pero antes de que la periodista diga algo, Clyde lo adelanta para ponerlo en el momento en que empieza la grabación.

Lo primero que ven en la grabación es a un hombre latino, que le habla a quienes ven el vídeo.

* * *

—Jefecito le quiero informar que el cargamento llego a la ciudad sano y salvo —. Comienza a hablar el hombre a la grabadora, la cual por la calidad de la grabación parece ser de un celular. El lugar desde dónde está grabando parece una especie de bodega amplia, con techo de chapa, y unos traga luces, por los que se podía notar que era de noche. El hombre de apariencia latina, se veía desahuciado, con los ojos hundidos, y el pelo grasiento. Además se le podían ver las pupilas dilatas, y se comportaba de manera extraña como si estuviera mareado, obviamente estaba drogado. —Pero no tiene que creerme. Aquí está la prueba.

A continuación el vídeo enfoca varias armas. Desde revólveres y pistolas semiautomáticas hasta rifles, escopetas de asalto, y metralletas de percusión rápida. Incluso se llegaron a ver un par de lanzamisiles. Además de las armas, también se podían ver paquetes transparentes con cierto contenido blanco, para lo que no hacía falta ser genio para saber que eran.

—Y lo más importante —vuelve a hablar el latino, mientras vuelve la cámara hacia él —, es que "ese tipo" no se va a aparecer —habla haciendo comillas con su mano libre, cuando menciona a "ese tipo".

Cuando el hombre de la grabación decía "ese tipo", se referían a un hombre que ha estado atacando a los traficantes en los últimos tres días. Este personaje hizo aparición hace un poco más de una semana, y en sus primeros días se dedicaba a detener maleantes y mal vivientes, por las noches.

Los medios lo llamaron Flach Gwyn. Este nombre en realidad se lo puso un maleante extranjero, el cual apareció con ambas manos destrozadas en el hospital, después de un intento fallido de asalto, a mano armada. Cuando la policía le interrogo sobre lo que le sucedió, este solo respondía; Fflach gwyn. Y cuando se supo del intento de robo del hombre, los blogs, noticieros, periódicos y demás medios de comunicación de noticias, bautizaron a este héroe como; Flach Gwyn.

Según descripciones de varios testigos, Flach Gwyn parece ser un hombre de complexión delgada, que parece medir más de 1.75. Lleva puesto lo que parece ser un traje de cuerpo completo, con blindaje incorporado. Algunos dicen que el traje es de color plata, o gris claro. El blindaje, que cubre la mayor parte de este, es de color naranja metálico. En la parte de la cabeza lleva un delgado casco blanco, con un cristal polarizado, que cubría toda el área del rostro, por lo que nadie ha podido verle la cara. Lo que más destacaba de su apariencia era el cristal que se ubicaba en el medio de la parte superior del pecho, con forma de estrella de cuatro puntas, las puntas estaban ubicadas en ángulos de 90°, por lo que cada una apuntaba a una dirección diferente; abajo, arriba, derecha e izquierda. Las puntas de los lados se extendían hasta casi llegar a los hombros, mientras que las que apuntan arriba y abajo, miden la mitad que las otras dos. El cristal poseía una amplia cantidad de colores brillantes; violeta, amarillo, rojo, azul, celeste, etc.

Volviendo al vídeo, el latino comienza a explicar lo secreta que era la operación y que era imposible que él se diera cuenta de esta o de su ubicación.

—Pero, en el remoto caso de que él se aparezca aquí tenemos suficientes hombres, y armas para que se lo piense dos veces antes de venir. —Termina concluyendo el hombre mostrando una estúpida sonrisa, con dientes amarillentos.

No obstante, de inmediato se comenzaron a oír en el fondo varios gritos y disparos. Se ve al latino voltear por un momento, para después regresar su rostro al celular con la misma estúpida sonrisa.

— ¡Y hablando del diablo! —Dice muy confiado enfocando la cámara a un punto al fondo de la estructura, dónde todos disparaban.

Ahí se encontraba Flach Gwyn, recibiendo disparos de tres ametralladoras, dos en diagonal a la izquierda, y la derecha, y el tercero disparaba detrás de él. Mientras le disparaban, Flach Gwyn ponía sus brazos en forma de "x", sobre su cabeza, y sin moverse de su lugar.

— ¡Se lo dije jefe! ¡No va a poder contra nosotros! —Dice con gritos alegres el latino, acabando con un aullido. — ¡Acábenlo muchachos! ¡Enséñenle quienes somos!

Mientras el latino y otros hombres más que miraban, daban gritos de ánimo a los hombres que disparaban. No notaron cuando uno se quedó sin balas. No obstante si lo notaron cuando al que disparaba desde atrás quedo igual, con lo que todos comienzan a ponerse nervioso. Y no es hasta que él que le disparaba a Flach Gwyn, desde su diagonal derecha se queda sin municiones, que él latino dice una grosería, que es censurada por un chillido.

—Me ch*** el diablo —dice nervioso al ver que el tipo siguió de pie.

A continuación Flach Gwyn, baja los brazos y endereza su cuerpo. Se voltea un poco para mirar de frente al último hombre al que se acabaron las balas. Y sin advertencia alguna, se lanza sobre él a gran velocidad, inclinando su cuerpo, para darle un golpe con la cabeza, justo en el estómago. El hombre se eleva sobre el suelo, al menos dos metros, y es arrojado varios metros hacia atrás, dando vueltas.

En el momento que en hombre termina de estrellarse contra el suelo, se forma un silencio sepulcral. Todos estaban conmocionados, por lo que sucedió, que no sabían que hacer. Y mientras estaban en ese estado de shock, Flach Gwyn gira su cabeza mirando directamente al hombre que lo grababa.

— ¡¿Qué esperan?! —Grita el latino con una mezcla de ira y miedo en su voz. — ¡¿Que mi**** esperan?! ¡Recarguen y vuelvan a dispararle! ¡Y los demás dispárenle! —Le ordena el latino a los hombres, diciendo una grosería, que otra vez es censurada por un chillido.

Sin embargo antes de que cualquiera le comenzara a disparar, corre en dirección al otro sujeto que le disparaba en diagonal y lo ataca realizando un lariat con su brazo izquierdo, impactando en el pecho. El hombre es mandado a volar varios metros hacia atrás hasta chocar contra una pared.

Su siguiente objetivo es el que le disparaba desde atrás, por lo que comienza a correr. Pero en vez de ir en línea recta, hace una curva para llegar a su objetivo. Y antes de que lo tenga a su alcance da un salto con voltereta, y le encaja una patada, entre el hombro izquierdo y el cuello. Dejándolo fuera de combate.

Una vez que le comienzan a disparar, Flach Gwyn corre evadiendo los disparos y noqueando a sus atacantes.

— ¡Mi****! ¡Mi****! —Grita el hombre que grababa todo. — ¡¿Cómo es que no pueden detenerlo?! —Grita enojado, mientras graba como el héroe va eliminando de uno en uno a los hombres.

Al final el latino comienza a retirarse al ver que sus hombres no pueden hacer nada contra el intruso. Pero se detiene al avanzar unos metros, y lanza el celular a un hombre caucásico, bonachón, con una barba frondosa, castaña con varias canas, vestía un atuendo de motociclista, con chaleco y pantalón de cuero, y que parecía estar por encima de los 50 años.

— ¡Grábame! —Se oye al latino ordenar al hombre con saco de cuero, quien de inmediato lo enfoca con el celular. —Jefecito, es hora de hacer valer nuestra mercancía —dice dirigiéndose otra vez a la cámara, mientras levanta uno de los lanza misiles y lo apunta hacia Flach Gwyn —. ¡Trágate esto imbécil! —Le grita al héroe y dispara el misil.

Cuando el héroe ve venir el misil hacia él, se endereza y mira en la dirección en la que viene, pareciendo que planeaba recibirlo de frente. Después extiende su brazo derecho hacia el misil, mientras que el cristal en su pecho comienza a brillar. Al mismo tiempo el proyectil comienza a perder velocidad hasta que se detiene en medio del aire, estando a menos de dos metros de impactarle. Una vez que el misil está detenido, la mayoría de los hombres que presenciaron eso, perdieron su deseo de continuar la lucha, y huyen del lugar.

— ¡¿A dónde creen que van?! —Dice molesto el hombre que disparo el misil, quien a pesar de haber visto como el contrincante detuvo el proyectil sin tocarlo, sigue con la idea de poder derrotarlo. — ¡No les pagamos para que huyan, sino para que protejan la mercadería!

Mientras el latino les gritaba a los hombres para que volvieran, el intruso baja su brazo y comienza a avanzar hacia el latino. Cuando pasa a un lado del misil suspendido en el aire, con un ligero y rápido movimiento de los dedos de su mano derecha, acomoda el misil para que apunte hacia arriba, y mientras sigue caminando, el proyectil reanuda su marcha, dirigiéndose hacia un traga luz, por donde sale y explota a unos metros de distancia de la bodega. No muy cerca, pero si lo suficiente para que la onda explosiva haga estallar el resto de los vidrios de los tragaluces.

Una vez que concluye esto, los pocos hombres que quedaron dejan de moverse, y se quedan mirando hacia arriba, donde ocurrió la explosión, ya que estaban impactados por lo que acabaron de ver. Sin embargo una vez que vuelven la mirada al tipo responsable por ese increíble acto, terminan huyendo lamentando no haberlo hecho antes.

Incluso el latino queda absorto por lo que acababa de suceder. Tan fuerte fue su shock, que fue uno de los últimos en reaccionar y comenzar a huir. Para su desgracia apenas avanzo unos metros, se termina por tropezar y caer. Desesperado le pide el hombre al que le dio el celular, quien por algún motivo seguía grabando todo, que le ayudara.

— ¡Ayúdame inútil! —Dice gritando, mientras intenta ponerse de pie, pero no puede, ya que por la adrenalina que le corre por la sangre y el miedo del que ahora es presa, su cuerpo reaccionaba de forma torpe, por lo que era incapaz de ponerse de pie. — ¡¿Qué esperas?! ¡Ayúdame! —Vuelve a gritar, con mayor desesperación el latino, al ver que el del chaleco de cuero no reaccionaba.

Cuando el hombre con apariencia de motociclista reacciona por los gritos del latino, en vez de ayudarlo le lanza el celular y emprende su propia huida, dejándolo por su cuenta.

— ¡¿A dónde vas?! ¡Vuelve! —Grita enojado el hombre en el piso, pero con cierto tono de súplica al final.

El celular queda tirado en el suelo, grabando un plano desde abajo de la cabeza del hombre, que veía como el último de los hombres que contrato escapa. A continuación se ve la cabeza de Flach Gwyn aparecer detrás del latino, y con solo una mano levanta al hombre y lo saca del rango de visión de la cámara. Lo último que se sabe del latino, es su voz suplicando para que lo deje ir, pero se ve que no funciono de nada ya que se oyen ruidos de algo rompiéndose, y al latino soltar un fuerte quejido de dolor, para después estar en silencio.

Lo último que se ve en la grabación, es a Flach Gwyn levantar el celular. Por lo que se obtiene un primer plano de él, mientras sujeta el celular, revelando así que el color del traje es de color blanco. Unos segundos después de que levantó el celular acerca su mano a la pantalla y así detener la grabación.

* * *

Una vez que la grabación termina, vuelve a aparecer la periodista informando que el líder de la operación se recuperaba en un hospital, por varias lesiones que sufrió en la pelea, junto a otros cómplices.

Mientras la periodista continuaba con la noticia, dando detalles como el estado de los hombres hospitalizados y lo que sucederá después con ellos. Lincoln estaba atónito, no solo por poder ver a un héroe en acción, sino además revelando que parece tener poderes especiales de alguna clase.

Lincoln permanece en silencio unos minutos, mientras su amigo lo miraba esperando una reacción.

—Eso-fue-¡GENIAL! —Grita Lincoln levantando los brazos. Ahora no solo había un héroe que se enfrentaba a los criminales a mano limpia, sino que además era un superhéroe con poderes.

Lincoln comienza a correr en círculos, con los brazos arriba, y dando gritos de alegría. En una de esas vueltas el peliblanco se encuentra a su amigo, y ubica su rostro a solo centímetros de la de su amigo.

— ¡¿Viste cuando Flach Gwyn golpea a uno de esos tipos con el brazo y lo lanzo hacia la pared?! —Dice Lincoln extasiado por el fresco recuerdo. — ¡¿Y cuándo le dio la patada a ese que le disparaba desde atrás?! —Comenta mientras intenta hacer una patada voladora, con lo que cae al piso de espalda.

—Sí, sí. Lo vi amigo —le dice mientras le ofrece su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse —. De hecho lo he visto unas 6 veces. Siete contando esta última —le dice mientras ayuda a su amigo a levantarse, y a su vez su cara adquiere una expresión de preocupación —. Por cierto no se lo digas a mis padres. No quieren que vea este tipo de cosas.

—Tranquilo amigo —le responde mientras se sacude la tierra que se le pego a la ropa —. No diré nada. Y gracias por mostrármelo, me siento más animado ahora. —Una vez termina de agradecer a su amigo, reanuda su camino a la escuela, con Clyde a su lado.

—Me alegra oír eso —le dice su amigo mientras lo mira alegre, de que este de mejor humor, sobre todo para lo que les espera en la escuela —. Porque hoy tenemos examen.

— ¿Examen? —Responde preocupado y deteniéndose en su lugar.

—Si. —Contesta poniéndose a solo un paso más adelante que su amigo. — ¿Tú estudiaste, verdad? —Pregunta preocupado al ver como su amigo se ve desconcertado por esta noticia.

— ¡Rayos! —Dice con queja al recordar que hoy había examen.

* * *

Ya en la escuela Lincoln estaba sentado en su asiento, mostrándose tenso, mientras ve como la profesora se acercaba a su asiento para entregar el examen de Ciencias. Para empeorar la situación, el cansancio que creyó haber perdido en el camino a la escuela, volvió y mucho más fuerte que antes. Por lo que ahora no solo tenía que concentrarse en recordar todas sus clases pasadas, sino también en no quedarse dormido.

—Aquí tienes Lincoln —dice la maestra Johnson, mientras pone el examen sobre su mesa boca abajo —. No le des vuelta hasta que te diga. Y no olvides poner tu nombre. —Le indica la profesora, para después pasar al siguiente alumno, darle la prueba y las mismas instrucciones que ha Lincoln.

« _Bien Lincoln. Aquí estas._ » Se comienza a decir, así mismo. « _No te preparaste para este examen, y estas a solo un bostezo de caer dormido. Pero aun así haré esta prueba y la pasare. Aun si es con un seis._ » Termina concluyendo sus pensamientos determinado a pasar el examen con la nota que sea.

—Bien alumnos —comienza a hablar la profesora enfrente de la clase —. Tendrán una hora para completar su examen. Y empiezan... —hace una pausa mirando su reloj, preparada para darles el grito de inicio. — ¡Ahora!

Con ese ligero grito, Lincoln junto al resto de sus compañeros, voltean la hoja del examen, escribe su nombre, y lee la primera pregunta. La pregunta tenía que ver con la atmósfera, y de que elemento estaba compuesto principalmente.

Lincoln intento hacer memoria, de sus clases pasadas, para poder dar con la respuesta. Pero no obtuvo resultado. Por lo que paso a la segunda pregunta; ¿Qué porcentaje de oxigeno tiene la atmósfera? Por segunda ocasión intenta recordar algo, pero sin resultados. Y el resto de las preguntas se hacían más difíciles.

Y las cosas parecían empeorar ya que el cansancio acumulado, de más de una semana de mal sueño, ahora era una intensa necesidad de dormir. Lincoln leía la quinta consigna, pero ahora mismo le costaba el solo tener los ojos abiertos. Mientras parpadea cae más y más dormido, hasta que al final el sueño lo vence...

—coln... Lincoln ¡Lincoln! —Grita la maestra para hacer reaccionar al peliblanco, quien es sacado del reino onírico de forma abrupta, encontrándose con la persona quien lo saco enfrente suyo.

—Maestra Johnson... —dice el pequeño quien mira a la maestra, con un gesto de cansancio en su rostro. — ¿Que paso? —Pregunta confundido mirando a su alrededor, para enterarse que además de la maestra, no había nadie más además de él.

—Pasó que la clase término, y por supuesto el tiempo para el examen. —Le responde de forma cortante la maestra, viéndose molesta por la siesta que tomo Lincoln, mientras toma la hoja del examen.

—Espere maestra yo... —Intenta suplicar, pero la maestra lo interrumpe.

—Nada de esperar Lincoln. Eres el último en entregar. Lo que es peor; no entregaste, se te acabo el tiempo, y te dormiste toda la clase. Por lo que imagino que tu hoja estará en blanco. —Ante el monologo de la maestra, Lincoln queda en silencio, deprimido, y mirando su pupitre, con un par de hojas, y un lápiz encima. —La clase ya termino Lincoln. Ahora toca Educación Física ve al gimnasio. Te entregare tú hoja mañana. —Concluye la maestra mientras se retira a su escritorio a corregir los exámenes.

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos! Espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo. La verdad es que este capitulo se me alargo un poco, de hecho lo tuve que dividir por la mitad. Y si, significa que tengo gran parte del siguiente capitulo hecho, así que lo terminare lo más rápido que pueda, para poder subirlo.**

 **Por ultimo ya saben dejen su critica, comentario, o amenaza, respecto a esta historia. (Amenazas por favor enviar por PM)**


	3. Capitulo 2

**La serie The Loud House, es producida por Nickelodeon, y fue creada por Chris Savino.**

 **Cap. 02: La revelación de un héroe. Parte II**

Lincoln había llegado al gimnasio, después de cambiarse a su ropa de gimnasia. Justo a tiempo para la llegada del entrenador Pacowski.

— ¡Lincoln! —Menciona en voz alta Clyde, al ver llegar a su amigo. — ¿Cómo te fue?

—Bueno... —Comienza a decir Lincoln deprimido, rascándose detrás de la cabeza. —Lo bueno es que ya pude descansar.

Con esas palabras y viendo el estado de ánimo de su amigo, Clyde pudo entender su situación.

—Lamento eso amigo. —Le dice compartiendo la tristeza de su amigo.

—Está bien, Clyde. —Le responde aun deprimido por su situación. —En parte es mi culpa. Yo me olvide del examen, y no estudie. —Le dice mientras camina junto a su amigo, hacia el resto de sus compañeros.

—Bien, parece que están todos aquí —dice el entrenador mirando a todos los alumnos para a continuación dar la consigna de la clase —. Muy bien escuchen —habla levantando la voz. — Sé que no avise, pero hoy tendremos una pequeña prueba de atletismo.

Con esas palabras el entrenador comenzó a recibir los abucheos, quejas de los chicos quienes no estaban contentos con esa noticia.

—Chicos, calma por favor —. Intento poner orden en el gimnasio. —Escuchen, la prueba solo tomara la mitad de la clase. Por lo que tendrán tiempo libre en lo que queda de esta.

Con esas palabras, tanto las chicas, como los chicos se calmaron y comenzaron a hacer grupos, para las actividades de la prueba. Lincoln se juntó con Clyde y el resto de sus amigos; Zach, Lian y Rusty.

Una vez que el grupo de cinco amigos, está formado, así como el resto de los grupos. El entrenador Pacowski, les pide a los chicos que salgan afuera para hacer las actividades.

— ¿Por qué el entrenador nos querrá hacer una prueba? —Pregunta Lian mientras se dirige a la pista de carrera, junto al resto de sus amigos.

— ¿No lo sabes? —Pregunta Rusty, quien iba al frente, en el grupo. —Los entrenadores de la secundaria, quieren echarle el ojo a aquellos quienes tienen talento para los deportes, por lo que le pidieron al entrenador Pacowski que haga esta prueba. Nada en lo que estemos incluidos. —Dice con cierta alegría, ya que no tendría que cumplir con expectativas del deporte.

Con esa conclusión sus amigos comenzaron a darle la razón, después de todo, estos chicos nunca fueron los más atléticos y eso no les afectaba.

A continuación el entrenador explico en qué consistiría la prueba. Se harían tres actividades; 5 minutos de lagartijas, 5 de abdominales y una maratón de 300 metros. La mitad de los miembros de cada grupo harían las actividades, mientras que la otra mitad llevaría el registro de lo que hicieran, después cambiaban lugares. Excepto en la maratón, dónde el grupo entero compitiera por completar la carrera primero.

Antes de empezar los chicos comenzaron a estirar, y a hacer calentamiento en el lugar. A su vez el entrenador pasaba entre los grupos, para asegurarse de que estiraran bien. Cuando el entrenador ve el grupo de Clyde, y Lincoln, se dirige hacia ellos.

—Loud. —Dice Pacowski llamando la atención del mencionado. —Quiero que vayas con el grupo de Blakeney, Jameson, y Vega.

— ¡¿Qué!? —Sueltan un grito en conjunto Lincoln y sus amigos.

Y la verdad no era para menos, ya que los tres chicos que menciono el entrenador no solo eran de otro curso, sino además los chicos más atléticos de los dos cursos de quinto grado. Nada que ver con el peliblanco.

— ¿Por qué? —Pregunto Lincoln sin entender porque este cambio tan repentino

—Muy sencillo —dice el hombre viendo la lista de alumnos —. En el último juego de quemados te luciste como nunca. Así que quiero ver que eres capaz de hacer, si te pongo con los mejores de la clase.

—Ese partido los perdimos —afirma Lincoln aun sin entender el cambio — 1 a 3.

—Si. Pero tú sacaste a dos jugadores, y resististe hasta el final del partido —le responde el hombre, ahora mirándolo fijamente —. No más excusas, te quiero en el grupo de Jameson ahora —ordena autoritario mientras se retira, observando al resto del alumnado. ─Además necesito que los grupos sean de pares.

Lincoln mira a sus amigos, quienes se veían igual de angustiados que él, por la repentina decisión del profesor. Al final se retira resignado, con un rostro de derrota, hacia el grupo de tres chicos.

—Hola. —Saluda un chico con el pelo castaño, el cual necesitaba de un corte de cabello, y con ojos oscuros, quien lo recibía con una sonrisa. —Ya oímos lo que sucedió. Lincoln ¿Verdad? —Termina preguntando el chico, a pesar de que no había nadie en la escuela quien no supiera de Lincoln Loud, y no era solo por la cabellera blanca. —Yo soy John Jonah Jameson. Pero me puedes llamar John —Se presenta extendiéndole la mano, la cual Lincoln acepta. —Ellos son Blakeney Percy, —presenta apuntando a un chico rubio con peinado estilo cantante de estrella pop, de ojos azules, con la piel blanca. —y Diego Vega —presenta a un chico, con la piel morena, ojos marrones, y cabello negro y grueso, que era poseedor de un corte estilo militar.

—Mucho gusto. —Saluda con cortesía el peliblanco, a sus nuevos compañeros. —Soy Lincoln Loud.

—Ya lo sabemos —le responde Percy, con una sonrisa pícara —. De hecho creo que no hay nadie en la escuela, que no sepa de ti, o de tus hermanas —Termina alegando, haciendo referencia a su extensa familia, con una sutil risa.

—No le hagas caso —. Le indica Diego, quien parecía ser el más serio de los tres, mientras se pone frente a él. —No lo hace con malicia, pero el encuentra muchas cosas graciosas, cuando en realidad no lo son —. Termina expresando, ofreciéndole la mano para saludarlo. Lincoln no se había fijado antes, ya que nunca estuvo muy cerca de Vega, pero él chico era más pequeño que él, ya que el peliblanco tenía al menos 6 cm. más que su nuevo compañero

—Gracias... —Expresa Lincoln mientras acepta la mano de su nuevo compañero.

— ¡Chico! Estuviste genial en ese partido de quemados —dice repentinamente John.

—Es verdad —comenta Diego mirándolo fijo —. No sabía que tuvieras esos reflejos, o que pudieras moverte así.

— ¡Si! —Habla ahora Percy, muy animado por el tema en cuestión. —Como cuando esquivaste las tres pelotas a la vez o cuando lanzaste el balón al cielo, para después lanzar un segundo balón a un chico, y después reboto dándole a un segundo.

El chico que explicaba esto recreaba todo lo sucedido, haciendo parecer lo sucedido, como algo increíble.

—Sí, bueno... —Comienza a decir Lincoln sintiéndose presionado por la expectativa que ponían sus compañeros en él. —La verdad es que eso del balón al cielo, me lo enseño mi hermana Lynn —comenta esperando calmar un poco los ánimos de sus compañeros.

—Quizás ella te haya enseñado eso —dice Jameson con una mirada de cómplice dirigida a Lincoln —. Pero lo del rebote para sacar a dos, no se puede hacer así de fácil. Así que dime; ¿Cuánto lo practicaste para que te saliera? —Pregunta indagando en lo sucedido.

Al momento que Jonathan, hace esa pregunta los otros dos compañeros, se acercan a Lincoln, esperando una respuesta de este. La verdad que eso del rebote se le ocurrió en el momento, nunca había practicado para hacer eso. Y por como los chicos lo miraban, pensó que si les decía eso iban a tener mayores expectativas en él.

—Bueno, la verdad es que... —Comenzó a responder Lincoln, aun debatiéndose internamente si debía decir la verdad o no.

Para su fortuna, se oyó un fuerte silbido, que venía del entrenador, quien comenzó a hablar. —Chicos vamos a empezar —dijo con un rostro que reflejaba seriedad. Mientras que Lincoln por primera vez en su vida agradecía que empezara la clase de gimnasia —Empezaremos con 5 minutos de abdominales. Recuerden no tienen que hacer las abdominales todo el tiempo. Solo hagan lo que puedan —les recordó Pacowski, mientras los alumnos comienzan a acomodarse.

Jonathan y Percy, se alejan un poco de Lincoln, quien miraba como Percy se acostaba mientras que John le sostenía los pies contra el suelo.

—Vamos. —Le dice Vega mientras le apunta a un lugar al lado del rubio. —Ve primero y yo cuento cuantas haces.

Lincoln sin mucho ánimo se pone en posición para hacer las abdominales, ubicándose a un lado de Percy, como le indico el pelinegro, quien se encargaba de sujetar sus pies al suelo.

— ¿Todos listos? —Pregunta el entrenador mirando a los chicos ya preparados, pero sin recibir ninguna clase de respuesta. —Bien tomare eso como un si —dice mientras saca un cronometro de su bolsillo —. ¡Empiecen! —Dice elevando su voz lo más que puede, sin que parezca un grito, y oprimiendo uno de los botones del cronometro.

Una vez que pasaron los 5 minutos, el profesor les dijo que pararan. Con lo que después comienza a caminar entre los grupos, mirando su portapapeles, para después anotar la cantidad de abdominales, que hizo cada uno. Una vez que llega al grupo dónde puso a Lincoln, y pregunta a John, cuantas hizo Percy. Pero no recibe respuesta por lo que deja de mirar su portapapeles, y se fija en el grupo. Para encontrarse a los tres chicos que parecían estar atónitos, mientras miraban a un nervioso Lincoln, quien respiraba profundamente, pero no se veía cansado.

— ¡Jameson! —Menciona el entrenador en voz alta para llamar la atención del chico, quien finalmente mira hacia él. — ¿Cuantas hizo Blakeney? —Pregunta un poco molesto, al no prestarle atención desde el principio.

—Ah... —Comienza a decir el chico, lo cual hace molestar más al hombre, quien comenzaba a pensar que se había olvidado de contar las abdominales de su compañero. —Si, Percy hizo 151, entrenador. —Le responde aun viéndose sorprendido.

—Bien... —Susurra mientras anota el numero en su portapapeles. —Vega ¿Cuantas hizo Loud? —Pregunta al niño quien ya había salido de su estado de sorpresa, gracias al grito que le dio a John.

Vega abrió la boca, pero no dice nada, y su rostro daba la impresión de no estar seguro en cuanto a la respuesta que iba a dar. —Él hizo 213 —responde aún con duda en su voz.

Ante la respuesta que da el pelinegro, tanto el entrenador como el resto de los chicos quedan en silencio, que después de unos segundos, es roto por los murmullos de los chicos, quienes decían cosas como; "¿En serio hizo más que Percy?", "¿213? ¿Es posible siquiera hacer esa cantidad?" "¿Su hermana lo habrá entrenado?" Eran solo algunos de los comentarios que llegaba a oír Lincoln, quien también se veía sorprendido por lo que dijo Diego.

— ¿213? ¿Estás seguro? —Pregunta el entrenador, sorprendido mientras miraba a los dos chicos.

A pesar de que Pacowski repitió la cifra, Lincoln no podía creer que él hubiera alcanzado ese número.

«Solo me concentre en seguirles el ritmo a los chicos. ¿En qué momento los pase?» Pensaba el peliblanco sin entender como lo había hecho.

—Si estoy seguro —dice moviendo sus ojos en dirección a Lincoln, para después volverlos a poner sobre el entrenador —. Y eso es lo que me hace dudar... —Termina de responder, dando entender que aún no creía lo que pasaba.

—Bien... —Termina de responder anotando el numero en el papel.

Una vez que el entrenador termino de anotar lo que todos hicieron. Pidió que cambiaran de lugar, para que los otros chicos hagan los abdominales. Y una vez que comienzan, Lincoln es capaz de sentir las miradas desafiantes de Diego y Jonathan, quienes parecían intentar superar la marca que hizo. Incluso Percy lo miraba con cierta resignación, al no poder intentar superar el record de Lincoln. Sin embargo al final ninguno de los dos estuvo cerca, a pesar de que lograron superar sus marcas personales; 173 de Diego y 169 de James.

Una vez que terminaron, los dos chicos estaban exhaustos. Se habían esforzado al máximo, pero aun así no habían alcanzado la meta que puso Lincoln. Por lo que las miradas desafiantes de ellos dos aun eran dirigidas a Lincoln.

Cuando el entrenador pide que se alisten para hacer las lagartijas, y Lincoln tenía la mirada al suelo. Era capaz de sentir las miradas de sus compañeros de grupo. Incluso la mirada del chico castaño, quien debería contar las lagartijas de su compañero.

Nuevamente Lincoln obtuvo un número muy alto, para ser de él: 133. Mientras que James, Percy y Diego hicieron; 99, 103 y 96. Una vez que estuvieron los resultados, Lincoln sintió que si en ese momento las miradas mataran, seria víctima de homicidio de sus nuevos compañeros, y no parecía estar lejos de la realidad, ya que lo miraban con tal intensidad que parecía que en cualquier momento disparaban rayos laser.

Por ultimo llegó la carrera, y mientras los chicos del grupo hacían calentamiento esperando su turno para correr contra Lincoln, este aprovecho para alejarse un poco y hablar con su amigo.

—Clyde. —Susurra a su amigo una vez que se ubica detrás de él.

Cuando Clyde oye a su amigo, no puede evitar girar rápido para encontrarse con él. — ¡Lincoln! —Dice sorprendido el niño negro, para a continuación comenzar a interrogar a su amigo. — ¿Qué paso? ¿Desde cuando eres tan "atlético"? —Pregunta haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

—No sé —responde preocupado el peliblanco —. Esto nunca me había pasado —termina de responder con cierto nerviosismo.

Por un momento Clyde se pone pensativo acariciando su mandíbula, hasta que le llega una idea que lo hace sonreír.

— ¿Y si te estas convirtiendo en un superhéroe? —Dijo con un tono de voz que comprimía, para no gritar de la emoción.

Lincoln se vio conmocionado por la revelación que le dio su amigo. Y no era para menos, ya que la última vez que intentaron ver si él tenía poderes no salió muy ileso. Admitía que le agradaba la idea de poder tener poderes, pero tenía que ser realista, la posibilidad de que de repente tuviera poderes era muy cercana a "0". Además no quería volver a pasar por las dolorosas pruebas como la última vez.

—No lo creo Clyde. ¿Recuerdas que ya hicimos las pruebas? —Le responde a su amigo esperando que eso lo haga desistir de su actual idea.

—Si pero a lo mejor te ha pasado algo que te ha dado poderes —le contesta convencido de que podría tener razón. —Piensa ¿No te ha pasado algo raro hace poco? ¿Mordido por algún animal radiactivo? ¿Haber sido elegido por algún espíritu ancestral para ser el poseedor de un antiguo poder? ¿O haber sido inyectado por Lisa con otro de sus sueros experimentales?

A pesar de lo ridículas que sonaban las posibles fuentes de cualquier poder que pudiera tener Lincoln, este se tomaba el tiempo para hacer memoria, para asegurarse de darle la respuesta correcta.

—No. —Termina por darle una negativa a todas las teorías de su mejor amigo. —Nada de eso me ha pasado. Además no creo que tenga poderes, o algo parecido. Solo soy algo más fuerte. —Le termina de asegurar el peliblanco.

Al quedar descartada la teoría de la conversión de Lincoln a superhéroe. El joven de lentes vuelve a meditar una nueva hipótesis de lo que le puede estar ocurriendo a su hermano de otra familia, y en lo posible una más realista. Mientras Lincoln hacia lo mismo, no falto mucho para que a Clyde se le viniera otra idea.

—Tendrá esto algo que ver con tu "ya sabes que" —le dice haciendo comillas al final, para que Lincoln entendiera a lo que se refería. Ya que estaba seguro de que Lincoln no quería mencionar el tema, rodeado de sus compañeros.

Sin embargo Lincoln le daba una mirada de confusión en respuesta, dando a saber que no entendía a qué se refería. Clyde solo alcanza a soltar un suspiro y se acerca a su amigo, para poder susurrarle, y así asegurarse de que nadie más los oyera.

—Estoy hablando de la pubertad —le dice mientras se asegura de que nadie más los esté viendo u oyendo.

— ¿De qué hablas Clyde? —Pregunta confundido Lincoln. — ¿Cómo es que el que yo esté pasando por la pubertad, se relaciona con que de repente me vuelva un atleta? —Termina de preguntar el chico de la cabellera blanca.

—Bueno se supone que cuando pasas por la pubertad, comienzas a tener cambios hormonales —comienza a explicar el niño de lentes —. A lo mejor esos cambios, están aumentando tus habilidades físicas.

Ante esa respuesta Lincoln se queda pensando un poco. ¿Era posible que haya ganado habilidades físicas por solo pasar por la pubertad? Y si era así ¿Serian permanentes o temporales? ¿Cuánto tiempo le dudarían estas habilidades? Estas y más preguntas eran las preguntas que invadían su mente. No obstante había una que sobresalía del resto, y no dudo en decírsela a su amigo.

— ¿Qué debería hacer ahora? —Pregunto con una profunda duda que se reflejaba en su voz. Clyde de inmediato le sonríe y le dice lo siguiente.

—Disfrutarlo. Es decir esto podría ser solo temporal, y desaparecer de un día para el otro. Así que lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora es disfrutarlo. —Le responde finalizando con la misma sonrisa, que es devuelta por el peliblanco.

Clyde entendía que con decirle eso, le estaba diciendo que le sacara el máximo provecho posible. Lo que significaba mezclarse con los chicos atléticos, quienes a la vez eran algunos de los más populares y por ende dejar de lado a sus amigos actuales. Quizás no fuera para siempre, pero mientras ocurría seria doloroso ver a su amigo dejarlo de lado.

—Gracias amigo. —Le dice el peliblanco mientras se retira, para volver con su grupo.

Una vez que Lincoln logra enfocar su vista en su grupo, nota que llego a tiempo para la carrera. John, Diego y Percy, se ponían en posiciones, bajo la mirada molesta del entrenador, quien enfoca su mirada en Lincoln al verlo llegar a la pista.

—Loud, que bueno que nos bendices con tu presencia —le dice con sarcasmo para hacerle entender que lo esperaban —. ¡Ahora ve a tu lugar antes de que acabe la hora! —Le ordena molesto por la tardanza.

Sin objetar nada Lincoln se pone en posición en la pista de carreras. Una vez que lo hace nota que sus compañeros seguían mentalizados en querer superarlo, lo que demostraba que se tomaban muy en serio el que Lincoln los hubiera superado.

— ¡Preparados! —Comienza a indicar Pacowski, ubicándose en la marca de los 300 metros de la pista. — ¡Listos! —Dice mientras prepara su cronometro, y lo oprime al momento que les grita: — ¡Corran!

Una vez que les indica que comiencen a correr, los chicos salen a su máxima capacidad. En los primeros metros no hay ninguna ventaja significativa, pero una vez que completan los primeros 100 metros, se comienzan a ver una brecha entre los corredores; Vega iba ganando, con una ventaja de dos metros sobre el otro corredor quien era Blakeney, y a poco más de un metro detrás de él se encontraban Jonah, con Lincoln pisándole los talones.

A mitad de la carrera Lincoln ya la daba por perdida. Le costaba solo mantener el paso del castaño que estaba enfrente suyo, no obstante no se sentía cansado. Solo no podía hacer más esfuerzo para superar a sus compañeros.

 _«Parece que el aumento físico ya llego a su fin.»_ Pensaba mientras se concentraba en mantener el paso. _«Fue bueno mientras duro.»_

— ¡Vamos Lincoln! ¡Tú puedes! —Oyó Lincoln mientras trataba de mantener el paso. — ¡Pásalos!

Lincoln mira hacia a un lado, y ve a Clyde, acompañado del resto de sus amigos; Liam, Rusty y Zack. Quienes le comenzaron a dar ánimos.

— ¡Enséñales de lo que eres capaz! —Le alentaba Rusty.

— ¡Alcánzalos Lincoln! ¡Alcánzalos! —Le grita Zach, para animarlo a acelerar el paso.

— ¡Corre como si fueras perseguido por un poni salvaje! —Gritaba por ultimo Liam.

Al oírlos el peliblanco se sintió muy animado. Y a tan solo 100 metros de la meta, comenzó a acelerar.

En menos de dos segundos Lincoln, alcanzo a John, para poco después invertir la situación en la que estaban, ya que ahora el castaño trataba de seguirle el paso. Y le costaba ya que el peliblanco parecía decidido a pasar a los otros dos. Pero Diego, y Percy, quienes oyeron los gritos de ánimo de los amigos de Lincoln, le prestaron un poco de atención a él, y al ver que acelero, ellos también lo hicieron.

Lincoln no entendía lo que le pasaba, ya que tenía la sensación de que podía correr más rápido, lo suficiente como para dejar a sus compañeros atrás. Pero no podía. Sentía que algo lo retenía, que lo frenaba. Lo que sentía podía ser descrito como si cada uno de sus músculos, fuera retenido para evitar que diera todo de sí. Y a pesar de eso quería ir más rápido.

En los últimos metros los cuatro estaban corriendo casi a la misma distancia, que era difícil decir quién iba en cual posición. Incluso al entrenador Pacowski, le costaba decir quien llego en qué lugar, cuando los cuatro pasaron junta a él en la meta.

Al momento en que Lincoln cruza la meta, baja su velocidad de a poco hasta detenerse. Para a continuación comenzar a jadear con fuerza. Y mientras el hacía eso, los otros tres chicos se dirigen hacia el entrenador. Y con rostros que mostraban determinación le preguntan al mismo tiempo.

— ¡¿En qué posición quede?! —Preguntan con afán, frente al entrenador.

—Lo siento chicos, pero a mí no me interesa quien llego en qué lugar. Solo me interesa saber los tiempos. —Responde serio mientras anota los tiempos en la hoja del portapapeles.

—En ese caso dígannos nuestros tiempos. —Exigió Vega, con cierta molestia.

— ¡Si! —Exigieron John, y Blakeney.

Al ver la petición de sus alumnos, el entrenador comenzó a ponerse nervioso, y acerca el portapapeles a él.

—Lo siento chicos. Esto es algo solo para mis ojos. —Dijo con cierto nerviosismo, que logro ocultar.

Los chicos lo comenzaron a ver molesto. Por lo que Pacowski intenta ignorar las miradas, y comienza a llamar al siguiente grupo para que corran. Pero antes de que el siguiente grupo se prepara para correr, Percy salta a un lado del entrenador y le quita el portapapeles.

— ¡Lo tengo! —Dice con entusiasmado, corriendo y levantando el portapapeles sobre su cabeza.

Sin pensarlo mucho Jonah, y Vega, lo siguen tomando distancia del entrenador, quien comenzó a seguirlos, al momento en que los tres corren. Pero los chicos consiguen una gran distancia entre ellos y Pacowski, por lo que se detienen para poder saber sus resultados.

— ¡Rápido! Veamos quien llegó primero. —Dice Jonathan quien se ubica detrás de Percy, para ver los resultados de la carrera.

Una vez que todos ponen su vista en el portapapeles, sus rostros adquieren gestos de confusión. Y no era para menos, ya que los cuatro tenían el mismo tiempo de carrera: 35 segundos, con 23 centésimas de segundos.

Los chicos estaban atónitos, ya que incluso ellos entendían que ese resultado era imposible.

Cuando el entrenador llega a donde están, los tres lo comienzan a dar una mirada fija, lo cual lo pone nervioso al ver como lo miraban.

—Entrenador. —Comenzó a decir Diego, con mirada acusatoria. — ¿Es posible que en vez de oprimir el botón para guardar el tiempo, haya oprimido el de detener? —Pregunta entrecerrando sus ojos.

El profesor comienza a ponerse nervioso, revelando que esa era la verdad. Por lo visto cuando la carrera se puso interesante, quedo absorto mirándolos, tanto que olvido que debía tomarles el tiempo. En el momento en que estaban a solo metros de la meta, él entro en pánico, y cuando cruzaban la meta por accidente oprimió el botón que detenía el cronometro, y no el que guardaba el tiempo transcurrido.

A pesar de que Pacowski no dijo nada, era obvio para los chicos lo que había sucedido. Así que se rindieron en saber quién llego en qué lugar, y le devolvieron la libreta al entrenador.

— ¡Oigan chicos! —Llama Lincoln quien acababa de llegar. — ¿Que paso? ¿Por qué comenzaron a correr? —Pregunta demostrando que no solo no tenía idea de lo que hicieron, sino que no demostraba interés en que posición quedo.

—Queríamos saber en qué posición quedamos, pero parece que el entrenador hizo un error y no tomo el tiempo individual de todos. —Explico Percy desanimado, quien no era él único, ya que Vega y James estaban igual.

Lincoln se queda mirando a sus compañeros cabizbajos, sin entender por qué era tan importante para ellos. Sin embargo tenía la solución al problema.

—Chicos, —comienza a decir el peliblanco, a sus compañeros —si lo que quieren es saber quién llego primero, porque no le preguntan a los chicos —. Al momento en que Lincoln dijo eso, los chicos levantaron sus miradas, y las dirigieron hacia él, confundidos por lo que dijo. —Estoy seguro que más de uno, nos grabó mientras corríamos. Así que si se los piden estoy seguro de que les dejaran ver la grabación. —Una vez que Lincoln les dice eso, los chicos no pierden el tiempo y corren hacia el resto de los grupos, más específico los que estaban en la meta.

Lincoln ve como todos sus compañeros, van corriendo a preguntar por la grabación. Una vez que la obtienen y la revisan, Vega y Blakeney gritan, y saltan de alegría, mientras que Jameson, volvía estar decaído.

 _«Quizás quedo en último.»_ Pensó Lincoln, mientras sonreía por lo cómica que le parecía la vista. Pero al instante un pensamiento cruza su cabeza. _«Si Jonathan quedo en último. ¿En dónde quede yo?»_ Se preguntó, poniéndose pensativo. Y para poder resolver su duda, se dirige hacia los chicos.

—Oigan chicos. —Llamo Lincoln a sus compañeros, quienes al momento voltean hacia él. Dos de ellos le sonreían, mientras que el tercero parecía a punto de morir por depresión.

— ¡Lincoln! —Gritan Vega, y Blakeney, mientras los dos chicos le siguen sonriendo al peliblanco, para después acercarse a él.

—Hiciste tú mejor esfuerzo Link. Pero no fue suficiente —dice Percy con un tono que era una mezcla de alegría y orgullo.

Al oír las palabras de su amigo Vega lo mira con cierta molestia, pero su expresión cambia una vez que se dirige a Lincoln.

—Lo hiciste bien Lincoln —le dice con una sonrisa gentil —. Percy quedo en segundo, John quedo en último, y yo quede en primero —Diego hizo una pequeña pausa, para que Lincoln sacara sus propias conclusiones.

Lo cual no tarda mucho, ya que el rostro de Lincoln cambia a asombro, y aun en ese estado trata de confirmar sus conclusiones.

—Eso significa que...

—Si. Felicidades quedaste en tercero —Le dice aun con una sonrisa adornando su rostro. Sabiendo que a pesar de haber quedado en tercero, el haber superado a uno de los atletas de su grado, era algo para alegrarse.

— ¡Si! —Dice Lincoln en un grito de victoria.

Una vez que los chicos terminaron de calmarse por sus resultados, Blakeney, Jameson, y Vega, comenzaron a hacer estiramiento. Y convencen a Lincoln de acompañarlos, diciéndole que era bueno para él.

* * *

Cuando termino el último grupo la maratón. El entrenador Pacowski les deja el resto de la clase para que hagan lo que quieran. Algunos chicos se juntaron, para jugar quemados, o baloncesto. Pero Lincoln y sus amigos tenían otros planes; aprovecharían mientras que la mayoría de sus compañeros jugarían en lo que queda de la clase, ellos irían a bañarse, y como seguía la hora del almuerzo seriamos los primeros en la cafetería, y así poder pedir lo mejor que ofrecía la escuela: Pizza.

Mientras los chicos marchaban de manera tranquila en dirección a las duchas, una mano se posa en el hombro de Lincoln deteniéndolo en el acto.

— ¿A dónde vas Lincoln? —Le pregunta el dueño de la mano, y cuando Lincoln voltea su cabeza, se encuentra con Jameson. Quien a pesar de tener una sonrisa, su expresión parecía ser forzada, mientras que trataba de tener un tono de voz tranquilo, pero al ponerle más esfuerzo del necesario, se oía extraña y algo amenazante.

—Mis amigos y yo, pensábamos en ir a bañarnos, para poder ir antes a la cafetería —responde nervioso el peliblanco ante la extraña situación que se le presentaba ─. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Lincoln sin que diera cuenta se encontraba rodeado por Blakeney, Vega, y Jameson, quien le responde, sin tratar de forzar un tono amable, por lo que su voz se comienza a oír amenazante.

—Por nada en especial, es solo que me debes la revancha por la carrera de 300 metros. —Ante esas palabras Lincoln entiende que Jameson no se tomó bien el quedar en último lugar, y antes de que pudiera decir algo siente las manos de Blakeney y Vega sobre sus hombros, dándose cuenta que está rodeado.

—Y no te olvides de nosotros, Lincoln. —Le dice Vega con el mismo tono amenazante de Jameson.

—Así es — afirma Blakeney, quien era el único cuyo tono de voz era de pura felicidad —. Después de todo nos superaste en lagartijas y abdominales. No esperaras que lo dejemos así como así. ¿No?

En ese momento Lincoln entiende que los tres chicos no lo dejarían ir así de fácil. Por lo que en un rápido intento de querer zafarse recurre a sus amigos.

—Je, je... —Comienza a reír nervioso. —Lo siento chicos pero la verdad es que comeré con mis amigos y no quiero hacerlos esperar. Es decir no creo que ellos quieran comer sin mí, ¿verdad chicos? —Se dirige a sus amigos solo para verlos a punto de ingresar al edificio.

—Lo siento, Lincoln. Pero es pizza. —Le responde Rusty con culpa, que se veía reflejada en su voz.

─No temas. De seguro estarás bien. —Le responde Zach, quien se veía tranquilo. —Es decir no creo que te hagan daño.

— ¡Dalo todo amigo! ¡Y mucha suerte! ─Le responde Liam, quien le intenta dar ánimos antes de irse.

—Bueno es como dicen; No hay bien que por mal no venga. —Le responde Clyde con una sonrisa nerviosa, haciendo referencia al aumento de sus capacidades atléticas.

— ¡Adiós! —Se terminan de despedir los cuatro, para después ingresar a la escuela.

Mientras eso último ocurría Lincoln comenzó a ser arrastrado por Blakeney y Vega de los pies hacia la pista de carreras, mientras con las manos rasgaba el césped por dónde pasaba.

— ¡Traidores! —Les grita Lincoln a sus amigos por abandonarlo así.

Continuara…

* * *

 **Ok. En serio me debe estar pasando algo. Se supone que esta seria la ultima parte de _"La revelación de un héroe"_ , pero no. Otra vez escribí demasiado, por lo que tendrá una tercera parte. En serio lo lamento. Ademas siento que esta parte es algo aburrida.**

 **El lado bueno es que solo tengo que terminar unos párrafos más para la tercera, y ultima parte. Por lo que en sol días más actualizare la historia con el siguiente capitulo.**

 **Por ultimo ya saben dejen su critica, comentario, o amenaza, respecto a esta historia. (Amenazas por favor enviar por PM)**


	4. Capitulo 3

**La serie The Loud House, es producida por Nickelodeon, y fue creada por Chris Savino.**

 **Cap. 03: La revelación de un héroe. Parte III**

Un tiempo después de la clase de gimnasia, en la cafetería...

Clyde, Liam, Rusty, y Zach, estaban sentados en la misma mesa, esperando a que Lincoln apareciera. A pesar de que lo abandonaron, los chicos no tenían malas intenciones con eso. Puesto que solo querían comer pizza, además lo iban a compensar, de hecho ya lo hicieron; En una bandeja que estaba en el centro de la mesa, se encontraba una bandeja de la cafetería, con dos rebanadas de pizza, que estaban destinadas a su amigo.

También el que Lincoln pase tiempo con algunos de los chicos atléticos, que a la vez eran parte de los populares no sería malo para él.

La hora del almuerzo ya estaba terminando, por lo que había pocos estudiantes ahí. Además la mayoría solo seguían ahí para hablar con sus amigos, otros solo buscaban sacar el máximo provecho al receso para el almuerzo haciendo su tarea, leyendo algún libro o simplemente jugando algún juego.

Rusty y Zach, parecían estar jugando un juego online, en sus consolas portátiles. Liam, por su lado leía el último comic de Ace Savy. Y al final Clyde, mantenía su mirada en la entrada de la cafetería, en espera de que Lincoln apareciera.

— ¡Ahí esta! —Grita, tomando la atención de sus compañeros de mesa, quienes de inmediato, miran a la entrada de la cafetería, para ver a Lincoln acompañado todavía de Blakeney, Jameson, y Vega. — ¡Lincoln! —Comienza a gritar el niño de lentes, para llamar la atención de su hermano de otra familia.

El resto de los chicos también lo comienzan a llamar, para hacer que se centrara en ellos. Y una vez que consiguen su atención, Lincoln esta por devolverles el saludo, pero es interrumpido por Percy, quien toma su atención, y lo comienza a llevar tomándolo de su brazo. La actitud del rubio parecía ser apoyada por sus amigos, ya que Jameson, lo empuja desde atrás, mientras Vega iba al frente, dirigiendo el camino.

— ¿Ah? —Exclama Liam, mientras él y sus amigos ven como se aleja Lincoln. — ¿Qué pasa? ¿No va a comer con nosotros? —Pregunta triste mientras regresa su rostro a sus amigos.

—Creo que no. —Responde Rusty, mostrándose molesto. —Quizás ahora está demasiado ocupado con sus nuevos amigos —dice molesto por lo que parece ser la traición de su amigo peliblanco.

A lo que le responde Zach con un tono de duda en voz;

—Vamos, no creo que Lincoln haga eso —defiende Zach a su amigo, pero es incapaz de retener sus dudas dentro de él — ¿O si...?

Ante la incertidumbre de que hayan sido reemplazados, el mejor amigo de Lincoln sale a su defensa.

—Vamos chicos —Comienza a hablar Clyde —. ¿En serio creen que Lincoln nos abandonaría por ellos?

Ante esta revelación los chicos se sienten más tranquilos, al pensar que si se trataba de Lincoln, él nunca los reemplazaría. Es decir han estado juntos desde el pre-escolar.

—Pero... —Comienza a decir Zach quien aún se veía dudoso. — ¿Por qué no vino con nosotros?

Con solo esas palabras, los tres chicos pelirrojos se comenzaron a desanimar otra vez.

— ¡Por favor amigos! —Volvió a hablar Clyde, en defensa de Lincoln —Es seguro que Lincoln tuvo un buen motivo para irse con ellos. —Dice seguro de sus palabras.

Por desgracia, sus compañeros aún seguían sin estar seguros, y de inmediato le dicen sus dudas para que las responda.

—Y según tú, ¿cuál fue ese motivo? —Le pregunta Rusty, quien parecía ser él que más dudaba de la amistad del peliblanco.

—Bueno... —Comienza a hablar, con un tono de voz que revelaba su nerviosismo. Clyde nunca espero que usaran sus palabras en su contra. —Quizás ellos quieran saber si hace algún entrenamiento especial, o a lo mejor quieren saber más de él, o también le pidieron algo, saben cómo es Lincoln cuando le piden algo, no le gusta decepcionar a nadie.

Ante la explicación del niño con gafas, a los chicos se les viene a la mente la personalidad de Lincoln; Esa personalidad que lo hace meterse en los asuntos de quienes conoce para ayudarlos, la misma que hace todo lo posible por ayudar a quien lo necesite, quiera su ayuda o no, la que lo hace meterse en aprietos, con tal de no decepcionar a nadie.

Mientras los chicos rememoran algunas de las accidentadas aventuras que tuvo Lincoln, que pudo haber evitado, pero no lo hizo. Alguien quien había escuchado parte de la conversación de los chicos. Se acerca a ellos en sigilo, para que no lo notasen. Y una vez que está cerca de la mesa les dirige la palabra.

—O a lo mejor, los chicos se sintieron mal por retenerme por tanto tiempo, por lo que me llevaron rápido a la fila, y me compraron el almuerzo. —Dice el chico mientras pone su bandeja en la mesa y se sienta en una silla.

Los chicos al oír la inconfundible voz de su amigo, voltean alcanzando a ver como Lincoln se acomoda en su asiento.

— ¡Lincoln! —Gritan los chicos al ver a su amigo.

—Pensamos que ibas a comer con los otros chicos —dice Liam, quien al igual que el resto se sorprende de ver a su amigo.

—Si. —Pronuncia Zach, ahora viéndose alegre de que su amigo haya vuelto.

—Solo para que sepas yo nunca dude de ti. —Le responde Rusty, con confianza en sus palabras. Solo para ser reprochado con la mirada por sus amigos, incluso Lincoln quien lo había escuchado, lo miraba con un poco de indiferencia. Al ver cómo era visto por sus amigos termina por confesar algo de la verdad: —Bueno, quizás solo un poco...

Mientras los chicos miraban molesto a Rusty, Lincoln suelta un suspiro cansado.

—Está bien —habla con voz cansada y deprimida —. No estoy molesto por eso. Es solo que los chicos me hicieron hacer ejercicio, hasta el cansancio. —dice revelando el motivo por el que se veía tan cansado —. Y lo peor de todo es que a pesar de que Jameson y los demás me ayudaron, a adelantarme en la fila, ya se había acabado la pizza. —Esto último lo dice deprimiéndose más, dando a entender que eso era lo peor de todo.

Al mencionar eso último, los chicos miran la bandeja de Lincoln para encontrarse, con una de las peores comidas que ofrecía la cafetería: Vitel Tone.

Este plato consiste en finas fetas de carne, que son cocinadas en agua, y son servidas en una salsa hecha a base crema de leche, y especias. Este plato de hecho no es malo, incluso si es cocinado por un principiante se puede obtener un plato delicioso, de carne suave con una deliciosa salsa, y además es considerado un plato gourmet.

Por desgracia las cocineras de la cafetería se les ha instruido a preparar las comidas de la misma forma siempre, lo que era peor es que en vez de usar ingredientes decentes, usaban carne vieja, que una vez cocinada era tan difícil de masticar como si uno intentara morder caucho. Y la crema no era mejor, ya que era tan vieja que después de prepararla, en vez de quedar una salsa de crema, lo que quedaba era un queso derretido, y que a pesar de que no le ponían especias, su olor le recordaba a Lincoln los pies de la tía Ruth.

—No te comerás eso, ¿o sí? —Pregunta Liam mientras ve con asco el plato del peliblanco.

—Era esto o el estofado de pescado. Y ya saben que le paso al último que lo probo. —Dice remembrando, aquel asqueroso día.

—Buen punto —le contesta Clyde quien toma la bandeja en el centro de la mesa, y la desliza hacia Lincoln —. Pero nosotros ya esperábamos que se acabara la pizza para cuando llegaras, por lo que te apartamos un par de porciones para ti.

Una vez dicho eso, Lincoln mira a la bandeja que su amigo deslizo, para enfocarse en las dos porciones de pizza, destinadas a él.

—Chicos... —Dice el peliblanco emocionado y con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos. —No sé qué decir —les contesta a sus amigos, mientras se limpia una lagrima —. Excepto; ¡Buen provecho! —Concluye mientras agarra una de las porciones, para acercarla a su boca, y así darle un mordisco.

En lo que quedo del receso para el almuerzo el grupo de amigos charlaba, jugaba, y leían comics, tranquilamente. Sin embargo en ninguno de los amigos de Lincoln notaron que una vez que él termino con las dos rebanadas de pizza, siguió con la porción de Vitel Tone. Nadie noto siquiera que el asqueroso plato desapareció de la bandeja, ya que todos estaban absortos en su momento de comics, y juegos.

Una vez que termino el receso, las clases continuaron con relativa normalidad. Lo único que destacaba era que el sueño de Lincoln volvía por momentos, por lo que él peleaba contra el deseo de dormir, para no hacer enojar más a la maestra Johnson. Por suerte el sueño se le pasaba en unos minutos, y no volvía hasta media hora después.

* * *

Al terminar las clases Lincoln seguía sintiendo sueño, por lo que decidió que una vez en casa tomaría una buena siesta. O al menos ese era el plan. Por lo visto Rusty tenía razón y había uno que otro entrenador presente en el examen que les hizo el entrenador Pacowski. Entre ellos la entrenadora del equipo de beisbol, de la escuela secundaria, que a su vez era también la entrenadora del equipo de softball, mismo en el que estaba Lynn.

Según parece la entrenadora se lo dijo a Lynn, y al ver el potencial que tenía su hermanito, no perdió ni un segundo en comenzar a perseguirlo para entrenarlo. Por lo que en vez de una tranquila siesta, Lincoln tuvo que correr para no tener que entrenar con Lynn. La verdad es que el peliblanco ya había sufrido más allá de su dosis normal de ejercicio, con Blakeney, Jameson, y Vega, quienes lo hicieron ejercitarse como nunca en su vida. Por lo que no creía poder soportar una rutina de ejercicios con Lynn.

La persecución (en contra de todo pronóstico) duro cerca de dos horas: Por momentos Lincoln lograba perder a su hermana, dándole tiempo para esconderse y recuperarse, en otras ocasiones Lynn pausaba la persecución para poder rehidratarse, para después volver a la carrera. Y es que así lo veía ella, a pesar de que no era su rutina diaria, era una carrera alrededor y adentro de la casa.

Para suerte de Lincoln su padre llego para auxiliarlo, al pedirle que vaya a la cocina, para hablar con él. Con lo que al fin logro escapar de Lynn. Por desgracia su padre lo quería para algo, que Lincoln consideraba peor que una rutina de ejercicios con su hermana. Parece que su padre oyó a sus hijas hablando sobre el hecho de que Lincoln, este pasando por la pubertad. Por lo que decidió darle a su hijo "La charla". Por lo que en la siguiente hora, el pobre chico quedo traumado, por la detallada explicación de su padre, sobre como su cuerpo cambiaria, que miraría diferente a las chicas, y la cereza del pastel fue sobre sus nuevas necesidades "especiales".

No hace falta decir que después de eso, Lincoln no quedo muy bien. Ahora no solo estaba con sueño, sino también con hambre, cansado por escapar de Lynn, estresado por "La charla", y apestando a sudor, también gracias a su hermana amante de los deportes.

Estando así decidió tomar una ducha, para así quitarse la peste, y relajarse un poco. Después del baño, un cambio de ropa, se fue a la cocina dónde se haría algo de comer, para así calmar su hambre. Por ultimo esperaba poder tomar su siesta, pero faltando menos de una hora y media para la cena. Decidió que lo mejor sería descansar mirando la tele. Pero como su hermana Lucy miraba, su programa de vampiros, no le quedó otra que hacerle compañía, y verlo junto a ella.

Una vez que la cena acabo, con el hecho de que todos comieron en la misma mesa, como se estaba volviendo costumbre. Lincoln se dispuso a prepararse para dormir, a pesar de que aún faltaba una hora para el horario de dormir. Su necesidad de dormir era tan fuerte, que pensaba no poder despertarse para ir a la escuela mañana.

—Hoy ha sido un día muy largo y agotador. —Dice en un tono cansado, mientras termina de ponerse el pijama. —Tanto en lo físico como en lo mental.

Una vez listo para dormir, se tira a su cama sin ningún reparo. Se tapa con la cobija, y apaga la luz.

—Espero que mañana sea un día más tranquilo. —Concluye con un bostezo, y termina rendido ante el sueño, esperando dormir hasta la mañana siguiente, y que en verdad sea más tranquilo.

Pero nada de eso sería posible.

* * *

— ¿Que...? —Comienza a murmurar Lincoln mientras siente su cuerpo adolorido, viendo daños graves a su alrededor. — ¿Qué sucedió?

 _«Rayos ¿No me digas que despertaste?»_ Oyó el peliblanco la voz de un joven que se oía seria, y algo molesta. El chico intenta pararse, para tener una mejor perspectiva, pero su cuerpo no respondía bien. Y no era solo el cómo respondía su cuerpo, ya que también podía sentir algo raro en el, algo que no estaba bien.

— ¿Quién es? —Pregunta Lincoln esperando que sea alguien que vino a ayudarlo. — ¿Dónde está?

 _«Si, despertaste.»_ Dice la voz con queja, la cual parecía estar cerca de él _«Esto no es bueno.»_ Al oír eso el peliblanco se siente más preocupado.

Lincoln vuelve a mirar a su alrededor, parecía estar en alguna estructura, en la que parecía haber explotado algo hace poco, ya que habían varias llamas a su alrededor, y el lugar parecía estar a nada de colapsar, y una vez que nota eso un terrible pensamiento cruza por su cabeza.

— ¿Dónde estoy? —Pregunta Lincoln revisando con la mirada, algo que le diga dónde estaba. Pero todo a su alrededor estaba quemado o siendo quemado, no pudiendo saber dónde estaba. Entre toda esta confusión, una duda vino a él; ¿Y sus hermanas? — ¡Lily! ¡Lisa! —Comienza a gritar sus nombres, mientras comienza a gatear, ya que aun sentía raro su cuerpo, y eso no le permitía estar en equilibrio. — ¡Lola! ¡Lana! —Vuelve a gritar esperando que ninguna este en ese infierno.

 _«Niño detente.»_ Le dice la voz del joven la cual su oía preocupada. _«No sabes lo que haces. Deja de gritar y detente. O nos encontrara.»_

Pero Lincoln no escucho y siguió gateando, mientras gritaba los nombres de sus hermanas — ¡Lucy! ¡Lynn! —En parte se alegraba, que no le respondieran, ya que eso significaba que no estaban ahí. — ¡Luan! ¡Luna! —Por otro lado, significaba que estaba solo. — ¡¿Hay alguien aquí?! —Pregunta esperando que alguien pudiera ayudarlo. — ¡Leni! ¡Lori! Al menos sé que no están aquí...

Al final Lincoln termina por caer, y se queda tirado en el piso, pensando que sin ayuda le esperaba lo peor.

 _« ¡Escúchame!»_ Exigía la voz, que se oía molesta. _«Si haces lo que te digo vas a estar bien.»_ Le dijo con calma la última parte, para tranquilizar a Lincoln, pero él apenas prestaba atención a lo que decía.

La voz comenzó a explicar, varias cosas que Lincoln ni siquiera se tomaba la molestia de entender. Ya había aceptado que moriría ahí y que la voz probablemente era una invención de su imaginación para reconfortarlo. Mientras la voz seguía detallando lo que parecía una serie de instrucciones, los ojos del peliblanco se encontraron con algo que renovó sus esperanzas. Frente a él logro ver un camino limpio, y al final de este veía una luz que parecía salir de un faro. Era una salida, una salida que estaba oculta por el humo y las llamas, pero al estar acostado, y cerca del suelo, era visible.

 _«No, alto.»_ Dice con rapidez, antes de que Lincoln comenzara a arrastrarse por el suelo, lo más rápido que podía para salir de ahí. _« ¡Detente! ¡No sabes lo que haces!»_ Nuevamente la voz se oía preocupada, incluso alterada.

Aun con las advertencias de la voz, Lincoln no se detenía. Tenía que salir, y sobrevivir.

Con eso en mente, y aun con las advertencias de la voz. Lincoln logra salir a la calle. Una vez a salvo, hace su mejor esfuerzo para ponerse de pie, y no caer. Una vez que lo consigue, ve a sus alrededores.

— ¿Dónde estoy? —Dice al ver que no estaba en ni cerca de su casa, y era obvio. Su casa se encontraba en un área residencial, dónde él estaba ahora parecía más un área comercial de baja categoría. Veía una bodega, tiendas cerradas, incluso un kiosco. Una vez que se da cuenta de que no está en su barrio, gira a la izquierda, para voltear hacia atrás, para así ver de dónde salió. — ¿Un taller para autos? —Dice viendo que el lugar del que salió era eso.

Lincoln no entendía nada, "¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Porque estaba ahí?" Eran algunas de las preguntas que se hacia el peliblanco.

Aun estando confundido por lo que ocurre, nota que a su izquierda, a unas calles, habían unas personas. Voltea su cuerpo, aun con cierto esfuerzo, y extiende su brazo derecho hacia ellos para pedirles ayuda. Pero en vez de eso, se da cuenta que su brazo está cubierto por una extraña tela blanca, que parecía cuero. Además la tela tenía incrustada lo que parecía ser protectores metálicos de color naranja.

— ¿Pero qué...? —Dice mientras acerca su brazo izquierdo para tocar la tela, solo para enterarse de que el izquierdo estaba también envuelto por la misma tela blanca, con protectores de metal.

Al ver esto Lincoln comienza a examinar el resto de su cuerpo, y ve que no solo tiene un extraño traje blanco con protectores naranjas, además es su pecho estaba incrustado un cristal multi-color, con la forma de una estrella de 4 puntas. Y por último la razón por la que su cuerpo no le respondía bien; paso de medir 1.32, a cerca de un metro ochenta.

— ¿Esto es...? —Comienza a decir mientras acerca sus manos a su rostro, para encontrarse que llevaba puesto un casco. — ¿...El traje de Flach Gwyn? ¿Y por qué soy tan alto?

 _« ¡CUIDADO! ¡DETRAS NUESTRO!»_ Grito la voz con más fuerza que cuando le pedía que se quedara quieto en el edificio en llamas.

Al momento que Lincoln voltea alcanza a ver una silueta humanoide de tres metros, sin cabeza, que levantaba en alto su brazo izquierdo, con la intención de darle un golpe. La criatura estaba en total desnudez, permitiendo ver la monstruosa musculatura que tenía, y eso fue lo último que noto, ya que la criatura libero su puñetazo, dándole de lleno en la cabeza.

El golpe impulsa a Lincoln hacia el piso de concreto, siendo su espalda alta y la cabeza, los que reciben el impacto, el cual vino acompañado del sonido de una ruptura. Pero no acabo ahí, ya que el golpe fue tan fuerte, que el cuerpo de Lincoln reboto hacia atrás 2 metros. Una vez que vuelve al piso su cuerpo comienza a rodar unos metros más y deteniéndose a una distancia superior de 6 metros de quien le dio el golpe.

El peliblanco estuvo consiente en todo momento, y una vez que termina de girar por el piso, considera la posibilidad de estar muy malherido, incluso muerto pero...

 _« ¡Levántate! ¡No estas herido! ¡El traje absorbió la mayor parte del golpe! ¡Lo que se rompió fue el concreto!»_ Al oír eso Lincoln se da cuenta de que siente dolor en su cabeza, y espalda alta. Era algo fuerte, pero seguía vivo.

Al darse cuenta de esto, intenta levantarse. Pero aún le costaba mover su nuevo cuerpo. Lo que era peor, la criatura se acercaba paso a paso. Al ver como se acercaba, y aun en el piso, comienza a retroceder. Por desgracia no era suficiente. El enorme humanoide alcanzo una de las piernas de Lincoln con su brazo derecho, lo acerca a él arrastrándolo, para después tomarlo de la cintura, con su otro brazo y así levantarlo, para ponerlo frente a él.

Cuando la criatura lo pone frente a él, Lincoln logra ver con más detalle a ese ser de pesadilla. A pesar de que no tenía cabeza, en su pecho había algo parecido a un rostro, con ojos negros y una boca la cual solo parecía un agujero en su cuerpo con dientes, y eso era todo, ni siquiera parecía tener suficientes características faciales para mostrar algún estado de ánimo. Su piel era de un tono rojizo, lo que permitía que se notaran más sus venas moradas. Sus brazos parecían tener el grosor de cinco brazos adultos, y mientras la mano derecha se acercaba a su cuello, veía que solo tenía 4 dedos.

Una vez que el desagradable ser pone su mano en el cuello del peliblanco, solo precisa de su dedo índice y pulgar, para cubrir por completo su cuello. Una vez que comienza a hacerlo, Lincoln lucha con desesperación con tal de liberarse de la criatura. Con sus manos intenta apartar la mano de su cuello, mientras que sus piernas pataleaban, para obligar a la otra mano, que lo tenía de la cintura, a soltarlo. Pero era inútil, ese ser fuera lo que fuera, no lo dejaría libre así de fácil.

 _«Lincoln necesito que me escuches.»_ Le comienza a hablar la voz con calma, pero igual se le oye algo agitado por la situación. _«Sé que estas asustado. Pero si haces lo que te digo, estaremos bien. Primero necesito que te calmes, y dejes de luchar así.»_ Le dice mostrando calma aun en esta situación.

No obstante Lincoln seguía luchando, y era normal. ¿Quién se calmaría en una situación así?

 _« ¡ESCUCHAME! ¡HAS LO QUE TE DIGO O AMBOS MORIREMOS!»_ Grita con desesperación para que Lincoln lo escuche _« ¡Sé que tienes miedo! ¡Sé que no entiendes nada de lo que pasa! Pero si haces lo que digo sobreviviremos a esto, y yo te diré todo lo que pasa.»_ Le dice la última oración con total convicción en sus palabras. _«Ahora deja de pelear.»_

Con todo lo que le había dicho aquella voz, y no teniendo ningún mejor plan a mano, Lincoln deja de pelear, dejando caer sus brazos.

 _«Bien.»_ Le dice alegre, de que al fin lo escuche. _«Ahora concéntrate. Debes ser capaz de sentir un ligero ardor que se origina en tu pecho. ¿Lo sientes?»_

Lincoln siguiendo las instrucciones, cierra sus ojos para concentrarse en ese ardor, y como dijo ahí estaba. —Si, lo puedo sentir. —Le dice en voz baja y dudosa, mientras poco a poco se queda sin aire.

 _«Bien, sigue así. Ahora quiero que extiendas ese ardor por todo tu cuerpo. No te preocupes, no ardera, solo se sentirá cálido.»_ Le dice mostrando cierta alegría en su voz.

Lincoln aun con los ojos cerrados hace lo que le dicen, y como la voz había dicho, la sensación paso de ser un ardor apenas doloroso, a una calidez que se extendía en todo su cuerpo. Esta calidez lo reconfortaba, lo calmaba, pero lo más importante es que sentía que volvía a respirar sin dificultad. A pesar de que seguía con los ojos cerrados, siente como del cristal emana una luz, que se extendía al traje, envolviéndolo en un tenue brillo. Lo que hace alertar a la criatura, para dar fuerza a su agarre, y terminar de estrangularlo, pero el traje se endurece, para dificultarle su tarea.

 _«Bien hecho.»_ Le dice la voz animada. _«Notaras que aún queda un poco de ese ardor en tu pecho.»_ En efecto Lincoln aun sentía un poco de ese ardor. _«Ahora levanta tu brazo derecho, y concentra el ardor en los protectores del brazo.»_ Sin perder tiempo, él lo hace. Por lo que los protectores comienzan a brillar. _«Excelente. Ahora imagina un arma.»_

— ¿Un arma? —Pregunta alarmado por lo que le pide.

 _«Si. Un arma blanca, como un hacha o una espada.»_ Le afirmo la voz. Y ante esa última opción, Lincoln escoge la espada. _«Perfecto.»_

A continuación los protectores del brazo se desprenden de este, aumentando su brillo. En ese momento Lincoln abre sus ojos, para ver como los protectores que flotaban arriba de su mano, se comienzan a unir y se adaptan a la forma de una espada. El diseño era simple, no tenía empuñadura, ni protección en la parte dónde se sujetaba, era una hoja recta, con un único lado con filo, y con punta triangular.

Ante todo eso el peliblanco admira con asombro la espada naranja, que parecía medir un metro, que flotaba a centímetros de su mano. Y sin ningún problema la tomo con esa misma mano.

 _« ¡Córtalo!»_ Ordeno la voz, y sin ningún miramiento, Lincoln bajo el brazo, con el que sostenía la espada, con todas sus fuerzas.

La espada alcanzo a cortar el pecho de la criatura, deteniéndose a mitad de su vientre. El corte era vertical, por lo que paso a cortar a la mitad el rostro de ese ser, y a pesar de que era profundo, en ningún momento la hoja llego a atravesar el cuerpo.

Lincoln miraba absorto, lo que hizo, no pudiendo reaccionar de ninguna manera, ni siquiera cuando comenzó a salir sangre, de la cortada que hizo, y lo roció de la cintura para arriba.

Segundos después de que corto a la criatura, los brazos de esta pierden su fuerza y sueltan al joven, quien a pesar de que parecía estar aún sorprendido por lo que paso, logra aterrizar de pie, para a continuación arrodillarse. La criatura en frente de él comienza a perder equilibrio, y cae de espalda.

—Yo... — Comienza a decir Lincoln, mientras pone la mirada en el cadáver frente a él. — ¿Yo lo mate...? —Dice con miedo, y su voz quebrada, mientras con sus manos intenta taparse la boca, sin poder hacerlo ya que seguía con el casco puesto.

 _«Si, bueno. Lo vencimos en realidad, ya que esta cosa...»_ La voz hablaba con tranquilidad, pero cambia de tema cuando nota que el chico dejo caer la espada. _«Oye, ¿estás bien?»_ Pregunta preocupado por cómo estaba Lincoln.

El pobre en menos de 15 minutos pasó por toda una serie de emociones, y ahora su presión sanguínea comenzó a bajar ante la idea de que acababa de matar a esa cosa.

 _«Espera no me digas que te estas por...»_ No pudo terminar la frase ya que el cuerpo de Lincoln comenzó a caer.

Antes de que el cuerpo caiga al suelo. La mano derecha lo evita, y después el resto del cuerpo se para y endereza. —Desmayarte. —Dice el joven quien ahora se veía más tranquilo. —Bueno. Esto pudo haber sido peor.

A continuación el joven toma la espada del suelo, y mira a la criatura frente a él, a continuación su pecho manchado con la sangre azul de la criatura, y por último el taller de autos que seguía incendiándose.

El joven suelta un suspiro, y comienza a decir lo que parecen ser las líneas de una presentación. —Hola, soy a quien llaman Flach Gwyn, y he usado tu cuerpo mientras estas durmiendo. Por lo que ahora tú también eres Flach Gwyn. —Dice con cierta queja reflejada en su voz. —Si. No sé cómo esto pudo a ver salido peor...

Continuara...

* * *

 **Bueno. Con esto termino por ahora con Flach Gwyn. Y me gustaría decir que ahora escribiré Locura de Amor en Otro Mundo. Pero es hora de que me ponga a trabajar en el fanfic de Entre la Nieve.**

 **Pero antes de irme un pequeño concurso; Como saben, en el capitulo anterior, y en este, hicieron aparición unos OC's, que cree. Me refiero a los tres que aparecieron para la clase de gimnasia. El hecho es que sus nombres tienen cierta relación con el mundo de los héroes. Lo que tienen que hacer es decir cual es su relación, y además decirme cual de los tres esta fuera de lugar con respecto a los otros dos. Él primero en contestar bien gana. En cuanto al premio, que sea un secreto, por lo menos hasta que actualice Locura de Amor en Otro Mundo. Por cierto, contestar únicamente por PM.**

 **Y como siempre dejen su critica, comentario, o amenaza, respecto a esta historia. (Amenazas por favor enviar por PM)**


End file.
